Vertigo (Bellamy Blake Roan LS)
by Nienzies
Summary: Valery Kane has always been known as a shy and dreamily person. Until she reached the age of 16 and was caught for her crimes. She was ruined and called a maniac, and left to rot until she would become 18. She was more than excited when she got send to earth with 99 others.
1. proloque

_"Whenever you feel like criticizing any one . . . just remember that all the people in this world haven't had the advantages that you've had." -_ F. Scott Fitzgerald _,_ The Great Gatsby.

Valery was sitting in her room, listening to the music that was blasting out of her radio, she was singing along with the lyrics. A cold breeze of air made her shiver when it filled the room and slowly she looked up to see who interrupted her during her singing. A man was standing in the door opening, looking at Valery.

"Is it true?" He asked suspiciously. "What is true?" Valery replied, "That I am an amazing singer or that it just seems like I am?" The man shook his head. "The other thing you do." He replied. Valery shrugged. "It depends," Valery smiled teasingly, "what it is you ought to know and what you want." The man narrowed his eyes and Valery pointed to the chair at the other side of the table. "Take a seat." She said and the man sat down on the chair in front of her, while Valery turned the radio down.

"Listen," she started, "I do not do this for free, I expect something in return." The man searched in his bag that he had still swung over his shoulder. "So I have been told." He replied and he put a bottle of Moonshine on the table. "It is enough." She said and she put it under the table.

She took a deep breath and looked at the guard. "I can answer your questions about the past, present and future..." she whispered." The man bend over and quickly grabbed Valery's hand. She tried to pull her hand away but his grip was too tight. "Let me go!" She said panicky, but he didn't let her go. "Years you have been doing this, like your mother," he started, "but now it's over. You are coming with me." With her other hand Valery quickly grabbed the bottle of Moonshine from under the table and swung it against the man's head. Glass shattered on the table and a mixture of booze and blood dripped on the white carpet. The man let her go and reached to the wound of his head. When he looked up, she was gone.

Valery was running through the corridors, in the hope to hide in another station. Of course, she's in freaking space so there is no way of actually hiding. Valery's hand was hurting like hell, and saw it was bleeding. "Val, put a pad in." A passing boy said when he saw the blood trace on the floor. "It's my hand you little-" Val started, but she saw the guard approaching with other guardsmen before she could finish her sentence. "Can't we just talk about it?" She said hopeful.

"It is enough," he started, "we all know what you have been doing," he looked around and several people were nodding in agreement. "

I helped you people, why don't you guys do anything?!" Valeria snapped.

"We'll take you to see the Chancellor now." The quard said and Valery pressed her back against the wall, holding the knife out in front of her. "Make me." She said with her teeth clenched.

Commander Shumway made his appearance, shaking his head in disappointment but with a little smile on his face. "Never thought I'd catch you one day, you are busted." Shumway took a step closer towards her direction. "Our little sunshine on the Ark, going to the Prison Box waiting to be floated." Shumway smiled.

"You have no proof." Valery replied with a smile. "Oh, we do." Shumway's stun stick was making its terrible noise that made the hairs on Valery's neck tickle. "M-my father will fire you if you use that, I'll t-tell him." Valery stuttered.

"I rather doubt that." Shumway replied and he stung Valery. Valery screamed, it was a terrible scream that even made Shumway shiver a little. "Stop!" One man said, but Shumway didn't pull back. "You'll kill her." Shumway stopped, for she was finally silent.

Valery woke up on the cold floor. She slowly opened her eyes, but there was no light to see. Slowly she was sitting straight up against a wall. Her stomach was hurting and she was wet between her legs. She touched the wet spot that had found its way through the fabric of her jeans. It was sticky and warm. Blood. "N-no," she stuttered and her eyes were filled with tears, "god no." The sound of a door opening broke the sound of her cries and a light filled the room. She covered her eyes with her hand to get used to the light and saw the silhouette of a woman in the doorway. "Mrs. Griffin?" Abigail Griffin smiled at Valery and nodded. "I am here to take care of your wound." Valery sniffed. "I can do that myself." Abigail nodded in agreement. "You can, but they don't really trust you with any equipment anymore." Valery frowned. "I only threatened him with a knife, they stun me for no reason." Abigail shook her head. "You woke up after the stun and you stabbed a guard... They brought you to this room and then you tried to strangle another guard with your pantyhose." Abigail said slowly. "What?" Valery covered her mouth, "I don't remember any of that... that doesn't sound like me." Abigail nodded. "I know," she said, "we stunned you again in the hope that you would be yourself again."

"I was already wondering why I was wearing something else," Valery said vaguely, looking to her jeans, "I am finished, am I?" Abigail sighed. "Your father did everything he could, but you must go to the prison station." Valery nodded slowly. "So be it."


	2. 1 Send to Earth

_"The only journey is the one within."_ \- Rainer Maria Rilke.

 **1,5 Years later.**

Since she could remember, Earth was the most beautiful thing Valery has ever seen. She had read about it in her books, books who were 100 or even 300 years old. Fiction and non-fiction, earth had always been a place where everything was possible. How the sun shone on the face of the narrator or how the wind was blowing through the maiden's hair and how the sea splashed in the face of the young pirate. But the book she really valued the most was her mother's book.

It was full of spells, herbs and their powerful meanings and her visions about life. She reached for her back, where she found the book and her tarot cards. She smiled when she thought of her mother, who was floated when Valery was only 14. She never forgave her father for this, but she wasn't planning on seeing him anyway.

The door of her cell swung open and offended Valery looked at the guards. "what-" Val started but she got immediately interrupted by the guard: "Prisoner 666, face the wall." Valery mumbled something offensive and looked to the wall.

Prisoner 666. Valeria actually highly doubted that there were actually 666 prisoners, but the guard once shrugged and told her they see her as the devil, so they thought 666 was "funny". Valery surely let him know that it wasn't.

"Hold out your right arm." The guardsman held up a silver bracelet. "It's not my time yet, do your research." Valery snapped. "Quiet!" He snapped back.

The man grabbed her arm and she bit him. The man slapped her in the face and she felt a sharp pain on her wrist. "AUW! That hurt, you dick!" She shrieked and she tried to kick him. They brought her out of her cell and Valery looked around. "What the hell, are you all going to kill us?" She asked. "Nope, you are being sent to the ground with 99 others." The guard replied. "Really? That's so awesome!" She started to laugh hysterically.

Valery is being marked as dangerous and crazy, and so, she still acted like this. It was her only option, to avoid the real reason why she would be put in the prison box.

She saw an old friend of her, Clarke Griffin, who was hugging Abby. "Hey Clarke! They are gonna send us to the ground!" She yelled and she held her thumbs up. "

God no, is she coming too?" Clarke asked Abby. "Clarke, Valery is fine. She isn't crazy. She's going with you because her knowledge of the Ground is more than the rest of you." Valery heard Abby saying before she was taken away. The other guard slung Valery's bag over her shoulder.

"You'll need this." He said. "Okay..." Valery replied while narrowing her eyes, not completely understanding what he meant. They were all standing in line, and started walking towards the dropship. She saw Abby, and her father standing next to her. A guard stopped her in front of her father, who was looking at his daughter, emotionless.

She gorgled and spit in his face. "Monster..." She mumbled and the guard pushed her forward. She was taken to what she assumed a dropship and she was placed in a chair and buckled up. "Monty? Jasper? What the hell are you two doing here?" Jasper and Monty exchanged looks, narrowing her eyes. "Guys, I am fine, please tell me."

"Caught a few months ago for stealing herbs." Jasper replied with a smile. "Thrilling." Valery replied and smiled back.

The seats were all taken and Valery felt that they were launched. After a while, the ship shook terribly. The atmosphere, Valery thought. Severe televisions that Valery hadn't noticed before turned on and showed Chancellor Jaha. "Prisoners of the Ark, hear me now. You've been given a second chance. And as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us. Indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival would be better we'd have send more. Frankly, we are sending you because your crimes have made you expendable," Jaha's speech got interrupted.

"Your dad is a dick Wells!" Someone yelled to Wels, who was sitting next to Clarke. Jaha continued, and all Valery heard was: "your records will be wiped clean." Jaha continued his talk about Mount Weather, a military base.

A guy was floating through the air, acting all cool and stuff. "Sit the fuck down or I'll shove my boot up your ass." Valery snapped as he was pulling her hair. The boy laughed and he floated off to Wells and Clarke. "Your dad floated me after all." He said to Wells. Other people were unbuckling themselves and Valery shook her head. "Don't do that, you'll get launched!" Valery yelled. "Shut up Crazy!" They yelled back.

The parachutes were released and the boy whose name is Finn and the two other boys got slammed against the wall. Suddenly, the light was flickering and after a while, there was no sound. "Listen...," Monty broke the silence, "no machine hum." Valery unbuckled herself and she stood up. Everyone followed her and was pushing her out of the way, walking down towards the doors. The boys who got slammed against the door was lying on the ground, not moving. She was all alone and she slowly grabbed her bag off the floor.

When she climbed down the stairs she took a deep breath and walked towards the door. A few steps more and... she could feel it. It was exactly how they described it in the books, the sun was warm and the air was fresh and smelled amazingly. Valery spread her arms and saw people celebrating and laughing. And for the first time in a very long time, she honestly smiled as well.


	3. 2 Disunion

_"'We've got to have rules and obey them. After all, we're not savages."_ \- William Golding, Lord of the flies

Valery immediately looked in her mother's book. The book had been past from generation to generation since the bombs. Valery's great-great-grandmother knew that one day, her legacy would return to earth. Valery has been reading it since she was 14, and a lot of things were written in it that could help. How to set up a trap, make fire, which herbs you can eat or not and if they have any medical powers, but also how to use tarot cards and rune stones to predict the future or to answer questions. Again, females from Valery's bloodline all had those "powers", although Valery used them more to get what she wants and simply made up a story. But her intuition is very strong.

She was mumbling to herself when suddenly someone sat down next to her. "What are you doing?" It was Jasper. "Hey," Valery started, "uhm, nothing, just reading a bit. I thought it might be useful to set up a trap, maybe I can catch something... but if you have another idea, we can do that."

Jasper was nodding slowly. "And you know how to do that?" Jasper asked. Valery shrugged. "I mean, we had Earth skills class from Pike, I didn't see you there?" Jasper asked while Valery was looking at her feet. "Solitary, Jas," she replied and sighed, "I had heard about it from a guardsman." Valery smiled and held her book up in the air. "This is my earth skills class."

"I really wished I could visit you, you know, Monty as well... You were a good friend and I know you also didn't want to see people, especially your dad and Bellamy, you two were very-" Valery cut him off. "- I know, but I broke up with him before going to the Prison Box, so I had already expected he wouldn't come." Jasper coughed. "He's here as well,Val…" Valery shrugged.

"I know. I heard him," Valery said grimly, "as usual." Monty came to their direction and started to talk with Jasper. Valery stood up and walked towards Wells and Clarke who were standing above a map.

Clarke told Valery about Mount Weather and what would be a good passage to go there. Also, the radio was broken so there was no way to communicate with the Ark. Jasper interrupted: "Cool a map! They got a bar in this town? I'll buy you a beer.' He said to Clarke. Wells grabbed him by the arm and pushed him back, while saying:"You mind?"

"Hey, hey, hey. Hands of him. He's with us." It was John Murphy, followed by a group of guys. "Relax, Murphy." Valery mumbled quietly. "Clarke and I are just figuring out where we are and where we need to go to." Wells said to Murphy.

"On the ground. That not good enough for you?" It was the familiar voice, and Valery felt sick when she looked to the person who said it: Bellamy. Their eyes met for a split second, and he looked away immediately.

"We need to find Mount Weather," Wells started, "you heard my father's message. That is our first priority." Octavia stood down next to Valery, it was nice to see her again, she had always been a sweet little girl that loved Valery's stories, but Valery's eyes widened when she opened her mouth. "Screw your father. What? You think you're in charge here? You and your little princess?" Octavia said boldly.

Clarke sighed. "Do you think we care who's in charge?" Clarke asked, " We need to get to Mount Weather. Not because the Chancellor said so, because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this'll be. How long do you think we'll last out here without supplies? We're looking at a 20 mile track ,okay? So if we wanna get there before dark, we need to leave."

Valery nodded in agreement. "You three can go." Bellamy said. "Find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change."

Everyone shouted a "yeah". Valery was starting to lose her patience. "You are not listening! We all need to go." Wells said. He got pushed by Murphy. "Look at this everybody. It's the chancellor of Earth." Murphy said sarcastically.

"You think that's funny?" Wells asked, but Murphy tackled him. Clarke and Valery tried to help him, but they got grabbed by the arms. Valery stepped on his foot and elbowed him. He let her go and she stood down between them.

"He's got one leg, Murphy," Valery started nervously, already regretting for interfering. "don't do this!" Out of the blue, Finn jumped right in front of Valery.

"Val's right, how about you wait until it's a fair fight?" Finn said. Murphy looked from Finn to Valery and walked away. "Hey Spacewalker," Octavia said, "rescue me next." Severe people were laughing but Valery was all but in a funny mood.

Clarke, Wells and Valery was sitting together and Finn walked up to them. "So, Mount Weather?" Finn asked. "When do we leave?"

Valery looked up. "Now?" She replied. Finn smiled at her. "Val," Finn satrted, "Isn't it better for you to stay here, these guys might learn something." Valery smiled sarcastically in return at him.

"They are all very smart, they can figure it out by themselves. Besides, we'll be back tomorrow with food." Valery said and Wells looked to her, thinking. "How are you going to carry food for 100 people?" Wells asked.

Valery frowned. "I am stronger than I look." She replied. Wells gave her a look, but Finn had already grabbed Monty and Jasper by their necks. "Five of us." Finn said while Jasper and Monty exchanged looks of confusion. Octavia walked up to them. "Sounds like a party, make it six!" Valery smiled faintly at Octavia but looked to the other way when Bellamy approached. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Bellamy asked. Valery turned her back to the people and stared at the map, not listening to them.

 _"Where the hell did I end up..."_ She thought to herself. She heard Clarke saying something about the wristband: "If you take it off, they'll think we're dead. And we got send here to check if Earths okay to inhabit. Taking it off will make them think we're dying, so don't. They send us here for a reason, they might want to follow us." Clarke said and Finn grinned. "What makes you think that?" Finn asked.

"Clarke's just right." Valery mumbled quietly. They were off to Mount Weather and Valery stood up and followed them. Suddenly, someone grabbed her hand. "I didn't know you were here! It's so good to see you!" Octavia said all excitedly. Valery raised her eyebrows, very much surprised.

"You guys didn't sound like it." Valery said coolly. Octavia looked at her feet. "I am sorry... I did miss you though. I have been locked up since they caught me, and of course since I was born and I had no one to talk to. It just feels so good that there are not any rules and that I can say what I want!"

Valery smiled faintly. "Well, okay. But just keep some stuff in front of you, alright," Valery whispered sharply, "and you might live a little longer." Octavia smiled. "Alright." She said and they walked further on and suddenly Valery stopped Clarke. "What?" Clarke whispered.

Valery smiled and pointed ahead of her. Clarke started to smile broadly. The rest was a bit behind and Clarke signed them to come and be quiet. A young stag was grazing, and it was one of the nicest things Valery had seen. Finn tried to come close but he stepped on a branch. The stag turned his head and they all gasped.

"That I won't forget easily." Valery said indifferently when the sight of the two headed stag got branded on her retina.

They were talking about why they would possible send us here, and Clarke was just looking at her feet. Valery knew there was only one possible explanation.

"Maybe they have hope," Valery said, "something can be wrong with the Ark." Everyone stopped and Clarke looked at Valery as if she had seen water burning in flames.

"She's right... The Ark is dying," Clarke quickly said, "with the current population, there's three months left of life support." Finn walked up to Clarke and asked: "So that's the reason they locked you up? Why they kept you in solitary, floated your old man?"

Clarke nodded and told them the story. "What about you Val?" She heard after a while. Val took a deep breathe. "I was trading illegal supplies for people who needed them. I used my fortune telling techniques to lie against the people I didn't trust in order to get them. Murphy was sick right? I gave his father the medicine he needed to save Murphy. I hid Monty's and Jasper's plants and I traded Moonshine with the guards, so they wouldn't say anything. I was also the eyes and ears of the Ark. My father told me to tell everything, but I never snitched," Valery said and Monty and Jasper nodded in agreement."

She continued, "Until I got caught someone turned me in. And even in solitary some people even dared to come for me to ask things, things I could not answer. I pretended to still be quite dangerous, in the hope not to get a trial, and go to the medical centre... but then I got here."

The five of them were staring at Valery. "So, that was you?" Finn asked. "The cartwheeling and singing girl was like the Ark's fairy godmother?" Valery shrugged shily and nodded slowly. "Awesome!" Finn replied.

Octavia made a weird sound. "Well, they got some more time. But what they did to me, may let them float!" Valery frowned. _"You know nothing, you lived for 16 years in a box..."_ Valery thought to herself.

"Damn... I love Earth." Jasper said dreamily. Valery followed his stares and saw Octavia getting out of her clothes and she jumped into the water. Octavia jumped into the water and Jasper looked from head to toe to Valery. "I am not gonna do that, Valery snapped, "there are also animals that live under water."

Octavia laughed. "Huh? Valery, are YOU scared?" Octavia asked surprised. Valery shook her head and thought about the story of the Loch Ness monster and alligators. She narrowed her eyes and saw something in the water, but she couldn't see what it was, until it came closer.

"Well, I just don't wanna face that-" Valery said and she pointed to the water. It was approaching fast, a creature under water and the rest saw it too.

"Get out of the water!" Jasper yelled to Octavia. Octavia got yanked under water and she was nowhere to be seen, until they heard a scream. They rolled a rock in the water to distract the animal and it worked.

"Octavia! Swim to the shore now!" Jasper yelled panicky and he jumped in the water. "Jasper what the hell?! Get out!" Valery yelled. The creature was rapidly swimming to Jasper and Octavia, who just climbed up a rock. Valery lifted a big rock and dropped it. It hit the creature, and it swum away. Octavia's leg was bleeding, and Clarke took care of it. Octavia hugged Jasper, repeatedly saying thank you.

Octavia looked up to Valery, shocked. "You couldn't say there might be animals in the water as well, before I jumped in?!" Octavia yelled at Valery who looked at her and shrugged.

"Do you think I have a third eye? We don't know anything! You can't just do everything in here! Earth can be dangerous, there can be dangerous animals who survived. The stag we saw was born with radiation in his blood, animals and even humans can be born deformed." Valery replied sharply.

Everyone was staring at her. "History class guys!" Valery yelled, "Hiroshima and Nagasaki in Japan?" They all shrugged and Valery shook her head in disbelief. Monty broke the silence: "Note to self: next time save the girl."

And they laughed nervously. Valery looked up to the sky. "Hey Clarke..." Valery started nervously. "Eh, it's getting dark soon... We could make a camp, maybe."

Clarke nodded and she grabbed Valery's arm. "You can speak up your mind with us," she looked at Valery, "please do. I think you know a lot more than us." Clarke said and Valery smiled and nodded.

"Guys, Valery knows what to do." Clarke said and Valery looked with big eyes at her. "Uhm, yes," Valery said quickly, "we should collect wood. Dry wood, but not that dry. Not soaked either. I can make a fire..."

The rest nodded in agreement and Valery started to make a fire. She was rolling a branch between her hand.

"Hey Pike told us that-" Octavia said and shook her head, "why are you moving your hands downwards?"

Valery looked at Octavia and said: "Well, like this it will start burning faster, pressing the branch in the wood- see." A little flame appeared and proudly Valery looked at it. They all fell down in a deep sleep pretty quickly.

The next morning they went off, but faced a river. Finn got a great idea to use a kind of liana. "It's like the Indians right?" Finn said to Valery, who smiled, thinking about The Jungle book, a story her mom used to tell her.

It was taking a long time, and Valery would like to grab the liana and make the first thing herself, but Jasper was already taking it.

"Let me do it." Finn smacked him on the back ."I knew there was a badass in there." Finn said and grinned. Jasper smiled and he swung. He fell down pretty hard, but he was okay. Clarke wanted next and Jasper started yelling, holding up a big board.

"Mount Weather! We did it!" Jasper yelled and suddenly something flew above Valery's head and Jasper got swung against a tree. "Jasper!" They yelled.

"Oh my..." Valery whispered as she held her shaking hand in front of her mouth, looking at the spear that had pierced Jasper. "We have to help him!" Valery said and stood up, but Finn hold her back.

"No!" Clarke said sharply. They heard sounds of rustling leafs and Clarke said what they all were thinking: "We are not alone."


	4. 3 Into the woods

_"Innovation distinguishes between a leader and a follower."_ \- Steve Jobs.

"No, I am staying here! I want to know what it is!" Valery said for the 5th time.

"Ok, fine! See for yourself!" Finn said and ran away, followed by Monty and Octavia. "Val..." Clarke whispered, "please." Val walked up to Clarke and grabbed her hands.

"I'll be fine." Valery said and smiled and Clarke suddenly hugged her out of no where. Valery sat down between two rocks as she heard Clarke's footsteps disappear in the distance. Valery was waiting, until she heard footsteps. She held her breathe but almost screamed it out when she heard Jasper screaming. She narrowed her eyes to see what it was, but it was very hard to see. When the thing turned, Valery hid herself again. She sighed deeply and when she looked up again, Jasper was gone.

Valery started to whisper a song of The Clash: "Should I stay or should I go...?" Valery knew she'd be killed instantly with her clumsy behavior so she decided to go back to the camp. She was first sitting down, thinking what she had actually seen. It was a human, for sure. But... It looked like an animal, so maybe the human was dressed that way and maybe-

"Valery!" Valery shrieked by the sight of Monty, Clarke, Octavia and Finn. "He was right there!" Finn whispered sharply.

"Oh no, where is he?" Monty asked. "They took him..." Valery mumbled quietly while staring to the ground. "They?" Clarke asked. "It was a human, I only saw one. I had to hide, I couldn't really see it." Valery replied.

"Okay well," Clarke started, "let's just go back." Valery rolled with her eyes, really not wanting to go back. "On the way back, I'll pick some of that flowers, we can use them for medical stuff." Valery said and Clarke nodded in agreement, saying: "Sure."

They walked back in silence, and Valery wished that she could just take off. She knew she would be able to survive in here, but without any weapons, she stood no chance to defend herself when she'd be pierced by a spear. When they got close to camp their heard people yelling.

Valery shook her head when she saw Murphy fighting Wells. "Wells!" Clarke yelled and she ran up to to them, Wells had his knife on Murphy's throat. "Let him go!" Clarke yelled. Valery wasn't really much of the chaos type, and she liked everyone, but seeing Wells overcoming Murphy made her eyes sparkle.

Wells pushed Murphy on the ground, but he stood up immediately to attack Wells. "Enough!" Bellamy said who stood between them. "Where's the food?" Bellamy asked.

"We didn't make it to Mount Weather." Finn said while he sat down. "What the hell happened?" Bellamy asked angrily. Valery lost her patient when she heard other people complaining. And for the first time in 1,5 year she looked at Bellamy again.

"Can't you see who's missing?!" Valery snapped with tears in her eyes, not of sadness, but of rage, "Jasper got hit in the chest by a spear and they took him! Octavia thought to be sexy and cute and jumped in the water but was attacked by Nessie 2.0! Jasper is still alive... We need to find him!"

She took a deep breathe. "And what the hell is this?" Valery asked while looking around. "This isn't preschool, this is the real world! We need to be careful and act now, form teams and rearrange things, this mess, before we'll all be killed! If you and Murphy are so tough, then surely you can get the food by your self! " She yelled and she walked away from the crowd.

"Oh Valery, you idiot!" She mumbled to herself when she sat down, "one time you can't say anything and now you're yelling at your ex... they will hate you, you idiot." She sighed and buried her face in her hands. She was sitting on her own, until Clarke passed her by.

"Uhm, hello, where are you going?" Valery asked. "Getting Jasper." Clarke replied. "Without me?" Valery asked and Clarke nodded. "You are too important. Medicine, earth skills, common sense..." Clarke said but Valery held her hand up. "I'd rather die by a Grounder than stay in this hell, I am coming with you." Valery said and she stood up. Bellamy was taking care of Octavia.

"I am coming with you!" Octavia said. "No, you are not going anywhere. Not again." Bellamy said and stopped Octavia when she wanted to get up.

"He's right, your leg will slow us down." Valery said flatly. "I am here for you," Clarke said to Bellamy, "I hear you have a gun." Bellamy lifted up his shirt and Clarke nodded. "Good, follow me." Clarke said. Valery looked at her like she just got slapped in the face.

"Why would I want to do that?" Bellamy asked and Clarke smirked. "Because you want them to follow you," Clarke gave a nod to the group of people, "and right now, they think only one of us is scared."

Valery couldn't help but smile and she started to like Clarke even more. "Murphy come with me." Bellamy said. Murphy and Valery narrowed their eyes to each other and Valery pretended she bit something. Murphy rolled his eyes and shook his head and they took off.

"Val, those guys aren't just criminals, they are just very dangerous." Wells said. "And I am not?" Valery asked with her eyes sparkling.

"I thought you were, but you are pretty cool." Wells said and Valery smiled. "Thanks." She said friendly. They walked further, Valery a bit ahead to see if she'd come across more useful plants.

"Hey, hold up what's the rush? You don't survive a spear through your heart." Bellamy asked. "Neither a bullet through your brain, put it down." Valery mumbled quietly when she saw Bellamy swinging with it, but Murphy heard that.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Murphy said and he grabbed Valery's arm. "Let her go or she'll attack you." Bellamy hissed sharply.

"Val saw him being moved, if he'd have had that spear trough his heart, he would have died instantly," Clarke said, ignoring Murphy and Val, "doesn't mean we have to waste time." Bellamy grabbed Clarke's arm.

"As soon as you take that wristband off, we can go." Bellamy said quite threatening. Valery put her hand around her wrist to lock in the wristband. She saw Murphy looking at it. "Don't even think about it or I'll strangle in your sleep." Val said without any emotion.

Clarke yanked her arm back and looked angrily at Bellamy. "The only way the Ark will think I am dead, is when I am actually dead, got that?" Clarke said sharply and Bellamy smiled sarcastically. "Brave princess and Crazy Crook." Bellamy said while looking at Clarke and Valery.

"Hey, why don't you find your own nickname?" It was a voice from behind, "call this a rescue party? We are gonna split up, Clarke come with me." Finn said, the one who was approachign the group.

"Hey. What about me?" Valery said offendedly. "If you are going to fight them, at least it's two against two." Finn replied and winked at her. Valery felt extremely uncomfortable, but she just followed her group and stayed a bit in the back.

Wells was talking to Bellamy and Valery walked next to Murphy, but didn't say anything. "I heard you spit in your old man's face?" Murphy suddenly asked Valery.

"He's kind of an ass, so I think he deserved it, don't you think?" Valery replied coolly and started to walk faster. She stumbled and lost her balance. "Oh!" She shrieked high pitched and yanked on Murphy's arm to keep on her feet.

"S-sorry," she stuttered as she looked at Murphy. Wells and Bellamy looked behind her. "Apparently nothing changed." Bellamy said and he turned around to continue walking. Valery sighed heavily. " _Why am I so clumsy?"_ She thought to herself.

After an hour or so, they met Finn and Clarke and when they did, they heard a load moan. "What was that?" Finn asked. "I don't know," Clarke whispered, "but now it's a good time to get out that gun."

The moaning continued and they walked towards it. They all stopped abruptly when they saw Jasper tied to a tree, bleeding. "Oh my god, Jasper!" Valery said and she ran towards him.

"What the hell is this?" Bellamy whispered. Valery screamed when the ground under her feet disappeared and she fell into a pit. A hand grabbed her arm and she swung above some wooden spikes. She looked up who held her and saw it was Bellamy. His brown eyes stared fiercely into hers, the same eyes she spend her whole childhood with, her first kiss, her first time.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry, Bell..." She cried with tears in her eyes. "Grab her!" Wells yelled. "Pull her up, man!" Finn yelled. Valery was still looking at Bellamy.

"Please, I had no choice... I am so sorry." She stuttered. Wells and Finn started to pull Bellamy back and Valery climbed out of the pit. "Are you okay?" Finn asked. Valery nodded heavily. "I am fine, I am fine." She repeated while looking in terror to Bellamy.

"We need to get him out of there." She Clarke quietly. "I'll climb in the vines and cut him down." Finn said. "I'll come with you." Wells said. "No, stay with Val," Finn said quickly, "and watch him." Wells nodded and looked at Bellamy.

Valery was staring at Jesper. "Did they just put a poultice on his wound?" Clarke asked. Valery nodded. "Medicine, maybe." Valery replied.

Valery was sitting in the grass, watching Wells, Murphy and Finn taking Jesper down. Bellamy was standing behind her, she watched his shadow in the grass. She heard a weird, kind of bellowing sound. "Grounders?" Finn asked.

"Sounds more like an animal." Valery said and she stood up. Then, she heard growling and saw a big cat like animal. "A Black Panther?! Seriously?!" She hissed sharply frightened and fascinating at the same time.

"Get your gun!" She yelled when the Panther ran towards them. Bellamy felt his shirt, but his gun wasn't there. The gun did went off, it was Wells. The Panther was shot, but disappeared in the grass. Bellamy yanked Valery behind him and with her heart pumping in her throat they waited. In the right corner of her eye she saw something black.

"Get down!" She yelled and she pulled Bellamy down, but before the Panther reached them, Wells had killed it. The panther twitched a few times, but he died soon after. Valery was breathing heavily and seriously needed a hug, instead, she watched the panther with her hands above her head, her fingers resting in her red hair.

"We should go back." Bellamy said. "We could bring the panther," Valery said slowly, "it's kinda fat, maybe it'll taste just like chicken." Bellamy looked at Valery while she was staring at her feet. "Good thinking." He replied and started to wrap it up in a parachute.

Bellamy and Murphy took the panther, Wells and Finn took Jasper. Clarke and Valery cleared the road. It was already dark when they reached the camp. Valery and Clarke went in the Exodus ship immediately to take care of Jasper. Clarke could handle it on her own, so Valery decided to try and set up a trap.

It was a few yards away from the camp, she didn't want anyone to find it. Within half an hour she was done, but with all the noise, she didn't really expect that a rabbit or rat would come even close. She went back to the camp, and saw how Bellamy was giving the kids food, if they let them take off their wristband.

Valery was standing next to Finn, watching with her arms crossed over her chest and her head shaking. "He's stable for now," Valery shook a bit when she heard Clarke's voice in her left ear, "but without medicine..." Clarke stopped and looked at Bellamy.

"They're taking off the wristbands for food?" Clarke asked and Finn nodded. "I won't do it." Clarke said sharply.

"I set up a trap in the woods," Valery started, "I don't have much faith in it though, but who knows," she shrugged.

"You don't have to." Finn said and Valery knew exactly what Finn meant and she nodded in agreement. They both walked up to the fire and grabbed a stick with the meat on it.

"Hey, hey, hey," Murphy started, "are we following different rules now?" Finn smirked."I thought there were no rules?" Finn replied and Murphy looked at Valery and she shrugged indifferently. "Bon appetite." She said with a smile and she walked away.


	5. 4 The hare

_"Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none."_ \- William Shakespeare.

The next morning, Valery was awake early. The sky was pink and orange, a new day. She slept outside, she couldn't sleep because Jasper's moans kept her awake. On the other hand she was glad she heard him moaning, a sign that he was still alive. Soon after she woke, up the camp was slowly waking up as well. When she was playing with her handmade knife, she saw Bellamy coming out of his tent, followed by a girl who just put her shirt back on.

She shook her head and sighed, and when she looked up she saw that Bellamy looked at her. They exchanged looks, but nothing happened. Valery felt her cheeks getting a bit warm, so she decided to leave. She walked into the Exodus ship. She saw Jasper lying, Clarke bended over him. She kneeled down next to Clarke. The area around the wound was flaming red.

"I need your help." Clarke said. Valery gave a short nod and inspected the wound. "It's getting infected," Valery started, "you need to get rid of the inflammation." Clarke nodded and Jasper let out a terrible scream.

"Hold him still," Clarke said to Finn and Wells, "I need to cut away the infected flesh." Jasper closed his eyes and almost lost consciousness. Clarke felt his heartbeat. "Stop it! You are killing him!" Octavia screamed in Valery's ear, who almost pinched in Jasper's wound out of shock.

"What the hell?!" Valery snapped offended. "They're trying to save his life." Finn said calmly to Octavia, who looked a bit apologizing to Valery.

"He can't be saved." Bellamy said. Wells stood up and faced Bellamy, "Back off," he said.

Clarke sighed and said: "We didn't drag him all the way back to let him die." Valery nodded in agreement. "Kid's a goner. If you don't see that, you are deluded, he's making people crazy." Bellamy said. Clarke got a bit impatient.

"Sorry if Jasper is a bit inconvenient to you," she started, "but this isn't the Ark. Every life down here matters. I have seen my mother heal people all my life, there's still hope-"

Bellamy interrupted Clarke: "This isn't about hope, this is about guts. You don't have the guts to make hard choices, I do. He's been like this for three days." Valery gave a sarcastic high pitched laugh. She stood up and faced Bellamy.

"The only hard choices you make is who you are going to make out with and how you are going to punish people in the best way to show them you are so called the boss," she started, a bit stuttering "you may be the oldest, but you are certainly not the boss, you are a janitor," she said coolly, "so back the hell off and let us do our job."

Everyone was looking with big eyes to Valery, and Bellamy was a bit startled. Within a split second, he recovered. "If he isn't better by tomorrow, I will kill him myself," he said, "Octavia, let's go." Valery looked at Octavia, who smiled at her.

"I am staying here." Octavia said. Bellamy climbed down the ladder and he left. "Power-hungry, self serving jackass," Monty said, "He doesn't care about anyone but himself."

Octavia looked down. "No offense," he said to Octavia and he turned to Valery, "but good you said that, Val." Valery smirked. "I will probably regret it," Valery replied, "but yeah it felt kinda good." She shrugged.

"Yeah, but he also happens to be right," Finn suddenly said, "we need to prove him wrong."

Monty, Octavia and Valery stayed with Jasper when the rest was going outside, looking for a solution. His temperature was very high and the minutes felt like hours. Valery decided to take a nap and woke up when it was dark.

"Jeez, how long did I sleep?" She asked Monty. "Few hours," Monty replied, "you quite missed something. There's this kind of mist that make people's skin burning. Clarke and the guys are still outside... just like Bellamy."

Valery sighed when Jasper was starting to moan again. "Oh... why now," Valery whispered disappointed, "people are about to sleep."

The moaning went on and on, Octavia and Valery were sitting in silence, Monty was downstairs trying to get some sleep. "MURPHY IS GOING TO KILL JASPER!" Monty rushed up the ladder and Valery rose faster than a cat.

"The hatch!" Monty yelled. Valery rushed up to the hatch and kicked Murphy, who let go. Monty and Valery sat down on the hatch. "Damn, the lock is on the other side!" Valery yelled panicky. Octavia found and iron pole and shove it to blockade it.

"Open up this hatch right now!" Murphy yelled and kept knocking. It took forever until he quit, for they heard noises outside. Octavia decided to have a look, and walked away.

"You think Clarke got medicine?" Monty asked Valery. Valery shrugged. "There are a lot of plants that have medical powers," she started, "Wells is with her, he knows about botany... so who knows."

Clarke came back with Octavia and Valery hugged them. "Hey, what is it?" Valery asked when she saw Octavia's eyes watering. "Atom is dead," She said flatly, "it was the mist."

Valery was startled and looked at Clarke, who confirmed it by nodding. "I am so sorry." Valery said and she hugged Octavia again. Clarke walked away and came back with a hot beverage for Jasper, who was drinking it. "What is it?" Valery asked. "A kind of sea weed, same thing what was in the poultice." Clarke said. Valery sighed and said: "Let's hope it'll work."

Days passed, and it had been a week since Jasper got attacked. He felt a lot better, almost better. Every day Valery checked her trap, but nothing was there. When she woke up, she left the Exodus ship. People were trying to built a kind of wall, for safety. Bellamy and Murphy were commanding everyone. She decided to look one more time at her trap, and surprisingly, there was something.

The lifeless body of a brown hare was lying in the grass. Valery was proud her trapped worked, but felt a bit sad for the hare. His fur was soft and beautiful. She grabbed it by the ears, and took it back to camp.

She was almost at the camp when the hare got snatched out of her hands. "Where did you get that?" Murphy asked holding up the hare.

"None of your business, give it back!" Valery snapped and she tried to snatch it back, but he held it up in the air. "Jump for me, little bitch." He mumbled.

"You want another kick in the face?" Valery started, "I can give it to you-" Valery felt a terrible pain in her face, and she fell on the ground. She reached to her nose, her eyes watering. Murphy kicked her in her stomach and the air got pushed out of her lungs.

She was coughing loudly, and Murphy kicked her again. Blood was dripping out of her nose, and she tried to get up. She got another kick in the stomach and she fell down again. She couldn't speak she was gasping for air. She grabbed her knife and swung it, but Murphy avoided it. He grabbed her by her hair and his fist hit Valery's face so hard, she fell down on the ground again and did not move.

When she woke up, she felt that she was lying on something soft. She slowly opened her eyes and she saw the shape of a person, who was dabbing her face with a cloth, yelling to people. After a few moments, Valery started to feel the pain in her body and her head became clear again. She blinked a few times and saw who it was, Bellamy.

She tried to get up, but he pushed her back slowly. "Hold still." Bellamy said, but Valery shook her head. "I go kill him." She mumbled. She rubbed in her eyes and looked around. She was lying in a tent, not sure who it was. Probably Bellamy's.

"Please don't tell me I'm in your bed." She mumbled. He shook his head. "Who did this?" He asked flatly. "Murphy..." Valery said and she moaned loudly, "I caught a hare... he took it and kicked me." Bellamy didn't say anything.

"You don't believe me, huh?" She said quietly. "Well," Bellamy said, "I did see him eating meat. But it's your word against his." Valery was startled. "He ate MY hare?" She asked.

Bellamy shrugged and nodded Valery closed her eyes and her tears started to come up again. "When Clarke's back, she'll take a look at you. You are quite injured, but I can't see what it exactly is." Bellamy said without looking at her.

Valery looked at her ex boyfriend. Her five year older ex boyfriend, one of the cool guys. How deeply in love Valery used to feel when she was around him. Until she broke his heart. Valery wasn't sure if she made the right choice, she wasn't certain... The only who knew the answer was Abby Griffin. She prays everyday that she can somehow contact her, in order to know the answer to her question. Deep inside she might already know, but still she has to know for sure.

"Bell?" She said quietly. Bellamy looked at her. "Thank you," she mumbled, "and I am sorry for what I said earlier..." He looked at her, and after a few seconds he opened his mouth: "No you don't," he started, "you already made that clear 2 years ago." And he left.


	6. 5 The hanging man

_"To forgive is to set a prisoner free and discover that the prisoner was you."_ \- Lewis B. Smedes

"You have two ribs that are bruised, one slightly broken," Clarke started, "your nose will heal fine and you have no internal bleedings..." Clarke lifted up Valery's shirt and inspected her stomach and sides. "It's colors well, you'll recover soon. I am just going to tape you in." Valery frowned. "Like a mummy?" Valery asked sarcastically. Clarke smiled and replied: "More like a woman in a corset." She draped a big piece of cloth tightly around Valery's waist. "You really have a bee's waist, like an hour glass," Clarke said with a smile. Valery laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah, only that, for the rest you can't differ my front from the back." Valery said and Clarke grinned. "So it was Murphy?" Clarke asked and Valery raised her eyebrows. "Bellamy told me you said it was Murphy." Clarke said quickly.

"Does that surprise you? That guy is a dick." Valery replied quietly. Clarke nodded. "I can't agree more. You think you can walk?" Clarke asked. Valery nodded and stood up.

"Of course, I am not a cripple." She mumbled and a bit stiff she followed Clarke out of the tent. Clarke almost bumped up into Octavia. "Jeez are you ok?" Octavia asked when she looked at Valery from head to toe. "I am fine, what is it?" Valery replied.

"You guys have a minute?" Octavia asked seriously. Clarke and Valery looked at each other and nodded. Octavia led Clarke and Valery to a tent, where Jasper and Bellamy were waiting for them. Valery looked disgusted and startled when she saw two fingers laying on the table next to a knife. She deeply frowned and looked closely at it. She searched in her pockets and held up her own knife, that looked slightly similar. Clarke grabbed hers and the one that laid on the table.

"Both these knifes where made of metal from the drop ships, right?" Clarke asked Valery and she nodded. "What do you mean?" Jasper asked with big eyes. "Who else knows about this?" Bellamy asked Octavia. "No one, we brought it straight here." Octavia replied. "Clarke?" Jasper said slowly.

"It means the grounders didn't kill Wells," Clarke said while staring at the brown fingers, "it was one of us." Everyone looked around, some faces resting on Valery's. "Valery was in my tent for hours, she didn't do it." Bellamy said and surprised Valery looked up to him.

"So, this means we have a murderer in the camp?" Jasper asked uncomfortably. "There's more than one murderer in this camp," Bellamy said sharply, "this isn't news, keep it quiet." Clarke stepped away, to the exit of the tent, but Bellamy stood in her way. "Get out of my way, Bellamy." Clarke said threatening.

"Clarke, be smart about this," Bellamy said, "look at what we have achieved. The wall, the patrols... Like it or not, it's good they think that the Grounders killed Wells." Clarke looked startled. "Good for you, you mean? What, keep people afraid so they'll work for you? Is that it?"

Bellamy nodded. "Yeah, that's it. But it's good for all of us. Fear of the Grounders is building that wall. Besides, what are you gonna do, just ask the killer to step forward? You don't even know whose knife it is." Bellamy said and Clarke held the knife up. "Oh really?" She asked sarcastically. "J.M. John Murphy." In the knife, the initials were carved.

"The people have a right to know, look at Valery!" Clarke said and pointed to Valery who was standing with an empty expression on her face. Clarke walked passed Bellamy, and stepped outside the tent. Valery wanted to follow Clarke in a rush, but had a slight sting in her side that made her sink through her knees. Bellamy pulled her up. "Careful, nt so fast." He said and he held her arm to escort her outside.

When Valery came outside, she saw Clarke pushing Murphy. "Son of a bitch!" She yelled. "Ho-ho-ho, what's your problem?" Murphy asked grinning. "Recognize this?" Clarke held up the knife. "My knife, where'd you find it? I was already searching it for I wanted to give Val a new haircut." Murphy said and looked threatening at Valery, who was stroking her hair while frowning. "Don't worry, it's still there." She heard Bellamy saying, who was focusing on Clarke and Murphy.

"We found it on the place where you dropped it after killing Wells!" Clarke yelled. The whole camp was silent.

"Where I what?" Murphy asked quietly. "The Grounders killed Wells, not me!" He said out loud, when people were coming closer. "I know what you did, and you are gonna pay for it." Clarke said.

"Oh really?" Murphy said and looked over Clarke's head to Bellamy.

"Bellamy do you really believe this crap?" Bellamy looked at him, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You threatened to kill him! We all heard that! And looking at what you did to Valery, I am also very much sure you are capable of killing as well! And you hated Wells!"

Murphy grinned. "Plenty of people hated Wells... and little Val. Their parents are the ones who locked us up!" Murphy yelled. "You got into a knife fight with Wells and kicked Valery knocked out!" Clarke yelled.

"Yeah, well I didn't killed them then, either." Murphy replied.

"He tried to kill Jasper too." Octavia said and Valery suddenly remembered and nodded in agreement. "Come on, this is ridiculous. I don't have to answer to anyone!" Murphy yelled and walked towards Bellamy.

"Come again?" Bellamy asked.

"Bellamy..." Murphy started, "Look, I am telling you man, I didn't do this. I kicked Valery, but I didn't kill Wells, I swear."

"They found his fingers on the ground, next to your knife." Bellamy said.

"Is this the kind of society we want? With no rules? Does that mean we can kill each other with no punishment?" Clarke shouted. "I am telling you, I didn't kill him!" Murphy yelled.

"I don't think kill each other is a good idea at all!" Valery yelled.

"Let's float him!" A guy from the crowd yelled.

"Yeah!" Several people yelled in response.

"That's not what I am saying..." Clarke said. "Why not? He deserves to be floated. It's justice."

"Revenge isn't justice!" Clarke replied. "It is justice. Float him! Float him!" The guy said repeatedly and several people joined him and started chanting.

Valery buried her face in her hands. She hated Murphy, she wanted him dead. But this barnyard was already such a mess, killing people would not be the answer. Everyone down here actually deserves to be killed for their crimes according to The Ark's law, but they are not the Ark.

"Just kick him and cut off two fingers and be done with it! Don't kill him!" Valery yelled. Murphy didn't hear the last thing Valery said and ran up to her, but he got tackled. Clarke started to yell when they started to kick Murphy.

"No! Get off him!" But they held her back. Valery tried to help, but Bellamy grabbed her arm. "Let me go!" She said to Bellamy. "I can't, you'll hurt yourself!" Bellamy replied. "What do you care? Otherwise just do something about this!" Valery yelled back at him.

They tied Murphy's hands behind his back and brought him outside the camp. Valery saw someone holding a rope with a loop. Her mouth fell open when she looked more in detail, it was a noose. "You can't do this!" Valery and Clarke yelled at the same guy who started the chanting. "Back off!" He yelled back to them. They started to string Murphy up, but his feet were resting on a barrel. Valery was happy to see him bleeding like she did, but she knew it was wrong to kill him.

"Bellamy let them, stop, they listen to you!" Clarke yelled. "Exactly, don't let them do this!" Valery yelled.

"Bellamy, you should do it." The guy who started the chanting said. Everyone was chanting "Bellamy." Bellamy was startled. "I saw you in the woods with Atom, you are not a killer!" Clarke pleated to Bellamy. "Don't do this! Don't!" Clarke cried and she tried to stop Bellamy, who walked towards Murphy. Valery looked panicky around and saw Finn in the woods. She waved panicky at him. "Help us!" Valery yelled to him. In the meantime, Bellamy kicked against the barrel, and Murphy fell down.

Valery didn't hear his neck breaking, and Murphy was now basically screaming. "How could you?!" Clarke yelled to Bellamy and started to hit him. "This is on you princess, you should have kept your mouth shut!" Bellamy yelled.

"Stop it! Cut him down! Charlotte, run!" Finn yelled to the little girl. The guy who started the chanting held up a nail in front of Finn to stop him. Bellamy was pinching hard in Valery's arm, who he held back while she was trying to get lose. She bit him hard in his arm and he slapped her in the face. Valery fell on the ground, but Bellamy was too focused on Finn, like the rest.

On the ground, Valery crawled to Murphy and held up his legs, but almost dropped them again when she heard Charlotte yelling: "He didn't kill Wells! I did!" Everyone fell silent. "Oh my god..." Clarke said and grabbed an ax. She cut the rope and Murphy fell down on top of Valery who was panting, trying to push Murphy off her. She grabbed her own knife and cut Murphy's hand, the rope and the cloth around his mouth lose.

Clarke, Bellamy, Finn, Charlotte and Valery went into a tent. "Why Charlotte?" Bellamy asked the girl. "I was just trying to slay my demons, like you told me." She said. "What kind of stupid advice is that?" Valery yelled pissed off.

"Yeah, where the hell is she talking about?" Clarke snapped. "She misunderstood me," Bellamy said to Clarke and turned to Charlotte, "Charlotte, that is not what I meant." Valery was shaking her head when she heard Muprhy outside. "Bring the girl out now!"

"Please don't let them hurt me..." Charlotte mumbled quietly. "If you have any ideas now, speak up." Bellamy said.

"And now you stay quiet Val?" Bellamy said panicky after a few seconds of silence. "Those are your boys out there!" Finn said. "This is not my fault! If Clarke would have listened they'd still be building that wall!"

"So this means he would have gotten away with what he did to me?" Valery said startled.

"I did you a favor by punishing him, but you fucking saved him by holding up his legs!" Bellamy yelled.

"Well hanging is not what I meant!" Valery yelled back panicky.

"You wanna built a society princess?" Murphy yelled, "Let's built a society, bring her out!"

"No, please Bellamy..." Charlotte cried. Bellamy sank through his knees to face her. "Hey, Charlotte... it's gonna be okay, huh? Just stay with them." Valery cleared her throat. "Excuse me? She's your responsibility."

"Val, please, be with me in this," Bellamy walked up to Valery, who stood with her arms crossed over her chest, "I need your advice and help... I know you won't let them string her up... please?" He said with his hands resting on Valery's arms and Val looked at Charlotte. She looked to his face and saw the brown puppy eyes looking at her, she saw the fear and hope clearly in them.

"Fine." She said with a soar throat and Bellamy stepped outside. They heard Bellamy and Murphy arguing. "Did Murphy just asked them to put their hands up in favor to string up Charlotte?" Finn asked slowly.

"We need to get her out of here, now!" Valery said instantly and pulled up the back side of the tent. They stepped outside, and walked into the woods. Valery's whole body was hurting, when they ran, but she did't care. She knew they would chase them.

They were all following Finn, who was walking quite straight like he knew where to go to. "It's getting dark soon, tell us where you are going." Clarke said. "He knows where he is going, Clarke." Valery said. "Exactly, I have a plan." Finn replied.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Clarke suddenly snapped and Valery almost lost her balance. She saw that Clarke was looking angrily at Charlotte. "Just because we saved you doesn't mean you are forgiven, got it?"

"Clarke..." Finn started. "What?" Clarke replied. "She's just a kid." Finn said.

"She's a killer..." Clarke said to Finn and looked back at Charlotte. "You killed someone Charlotte. You ended his life. Did you even think about that for a second?' charlotte was looking at the ground, not saying anything. "Look at me! Clarke yelled again. "You can't just kill someone to make yourself feel better... Valery didn't kill Murphy either and see what he did to her!" Clarke looked at Valery and Finn, who shrugged.

"Charlotte!" Murphy yelled in the distance, "They can't save you!" Clarke rested her hand on Charlotte's back. "We should run." Clarke said and Valery nodded in agreement. "Yeah that's one way to go... I like my plan better." Finn said and out of no where, he pulled up a door of a hatch. "Get in" He said and with a startled look, the three girls climbed down the ladder.

"Finn what is this place?" Clarke said after a few minutes after they had looked around with their flash lights. There was a sink, canned food, pencils, candles, etc. "For now, it's home." Finn replied.


	7. 6 The cabin in the woods

_"I can have peace of mind only when I forgive rather than judge."_ \- Gerald Jampolsky

Clarke and Finn were putting on the candles, that lit the room and made it look a lot better. It was actually like a living room, Valery was still startled that this was hidden under a hatch in the middle of the forest. For the first time in actually years, she slightly felt as if she was in her own room, nice and cozy. There was one room, and they decided Charlotte should lie in there. Charlotte didn't really dare to say anything to Clarke, so instead she sat down next to Valery on the ground and rested her head on Valery's shoulder.

Finn looked at Valery, who smiled warm back at him. Valery felt Charlotte's head getting heavier and knew she was about to fall asleep.

"Charlotte," Valery whispered, "come, and lay down in the bed." Charlotte nodded sleepily and got up. Valery tucked her in and smiled at Charlotte.

"Valery..." Charlotte started just before Valery wanted to get up, "I know you can sing... Can you sing a lullaby?" Finn and Clarke stopped what they were doing and Clarke looked as if she was struck by lightening. Valery knew what Clarke was thinking: She killed a guy and now wants to be sung a lullaby.

"Sure." Valery said with a smile and cleared her throat.

 _"From the shell_ _  
_ _The Song of the Sea_ _  
_ _Neither quiet nor calm_ _  
_ _Searching for love again,_

 _Between the winds, Between the waves_ _  
_ _Between the sands, Between the shores"_

The song continued for a while and Valery felt quite emotional when she had finished it. Charlotte had closed her eyes and Valery stroke her over her hair when she stood up and walked back to Finn and Clarke.

"That was beautiful," Finn said, "I never heard it before." Valery smiled.

"It's actually Irish... My mom was of Irish and French descendant and she had to translate it for Grandma Kane and my dad in English, because they couldn't sing the Irish version," Valery sighed, "not that they ever tried or did, but ok."

Clarke was still looking around the room. "Finn, I can't believe you kept this place quiet." She said. "What would be the point of telling anybody?" Finn replied to Clarke. "Some of this stuff could be useful." Clarke said.

"Like what? There's no weapons, all the food expired 90 years ago." Finn said. "Yeah but we could repurpose, share it with the group." Clarke said again. Valery's mind wandered off the conversation, thinking about her time at the Ark.

"What are we gonna do about her?" Valery heard Clarke saying. "I mean, if I didn't confront Murphy, none of this would have happened." Valery looked up at Clarke, who was sitting on the sofa with Finn. Valery grabbed Clarke's hand and squeezed a bit in it. "You did the right thing." Valery said.

"Yes," Finn agreed, "and how could you know it'd go down like that?"

"Bellamy knew," Clarke said, "We think the Grounders are a threat but now we are killing each other. There have to be consequences."

"We can't just let them hang people..." Finn said and Valery nodded in agreement. "We need adults, or at least rules." Valery said. "We are adults." Clarke said flatly. Valery looked up at Clarke again, one eyebrow raised. "We are savages." Valery said pitiful and looked back at the ground again.

"Anyway guys, hopefully we figure it out before Murphy kills us for helping her," Finn said, "he's not the forgive-and-forget type." Valery yawned and stood up. "I am going to sleep, I am exhausted. Goodnight folks." She grabbed both Clarke and Finn's hand and squeezed in it and smiled broadly. Finn stood up and gave her a hug, Clarke did too.

Valery smiled in return and curled up in a big armchair. She fell asleep within a few minutes. "VALERY!" Valery woke up from her sleep and had almost slapped Finn in his face when he screamed her name in her ear.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING?!" Valery snapped. "She's gone!" Clarke said. "What?" Valery said weakly and looked at the bed, which was empty.

Valery pulled her sweater on and climbed out of the hatch, followed by Finn and Clarke. "You only have two flashlights?" Valery asked disappointed. "I am night blind." Valery said when she looked at the questioning faces of Clarke and Finn. Clarke grabbed Valery's hand and pulled her with her.

Finn stopped when he saw a footprint. Valery was panting heavily, pressing her hand against her waist. It was a big one. "Someone else was here." Finn said. The three exchanged looks when they heard screaming. "No! No! Murphy!" Charlotte screamed.

"Murphy has her." Clarke said breathlessly. They ran towards the screaming, and saw Murphy and a few guys with torches and Bellamy standing in front of Charlotte. They were standing on the edge of a cliff.

Clarke stood down between Bellamy and Murphy and Valery was standing her hands resting on her knees, gasping for breathe. "Looking good, Val." Murphy said and Valery stuck up her middle finger without looking up at him.

"Bellamy stop, this has gone too far." Clarke said when looking at Bellamy and Murphy. "Just calm down. We'll talk about this." In a split second, Murphy grabbed Clarke and put his knife on her throat. "I am done listening to you talking!" Murphy said. "What the hell?" Valery whispered and reached out for Clarke.

"Back off! I'll slit her throat!" Murphy barked. "No, please. Don't hurt her!" Charlotte said.

"Don't hurt her? Okay I'll make you a deal. You come with me now, I'll let her go." Murphy said. Startled Valery looked at Murphy and wished she'd have let him die. "Don't it Charlotte!" Clarke said. Charlotte walked towards Murphy but Bellamy stopped her. She was struggling to get passed him. "No I have to!" Charlotte panted but stopped struggling.

"Murphy, this is not happening." Bellamy said. "I can't let anyone of you get hurt anymore," Charlotte said, "not because of me. Not after what I did..." She turned around and fell down the cliff. "No!" They all yelled and Valery ran towards the cliff, and saw Charlotte falling down into darkness.

"Oh no, no, no..." Valery said shakily, her hand covering her mouth. Clarke was sitting next to her, shaking as well. Valery didn't notice Bellamy's hand on her back, until it slid off when he stood up. "Bellamy..." Murphy said but Bellamy yelled and ran towards him, pushing Murphy on the ground.

He hit Murphy repeatedly in the face and Valery just looked at it. "Bellamy stop! You'll kill him!" Clarke yelled. Finn pulled Bellamy off Murphy. "No, get off me! Ugh!" Bellamy panted. "He deserves to die!" Bellamy yelled. "No! We don't decide who lives or dies! Not down here!" Clarke yelled.

"So help me God, if you say the people who have a right to decide, I'll-" Bellamy said but Clarke interrupted.

"-No, I was wrong before, you were right. Sometimes it's dangerous to tell people the truth. But if we're going to survive down here, we can't just live by whatever the hell we want. We need rules."

"And who makes those rules? Huh? You?" Bellamy asked. "For now, we make the rules, okay?" Clarke replied calmly. "So we are just gonna bring him back and pretend nothing happened?" Bellamy said when he nodded to Murphy.

"No!" Clarke said and she was searching for words. "You could banish him." Valery said quietly. Everyone looked at her and Valery shrugged in return. Bellamy walked up to Murphy.

"Get up!" Bellamy yanked Murphy up and held him above the cliff. "Bellamy stop!" Clarke yelled. "If I ever catch you near camp, we'll be back here, understand?" Bellamy said to Murphy and threw him on the ground, "as for the five of you, you can come back and follow me or go off with him to die. Your choice."

Slowly, everyone was walking away, leaving Murphy all alone, bleeding. They didn't say anything when they were going back to camp. Valery watched Clarke and Bellamy tell the camp about Murphy's banishment, and no one was objecting. Valery decided to go to Monty, who was busy building a radio.

"Hey," Valery said, "how is it going?" Monty smiled. "Good," he said, "I might get contact with the Ark." Valery smiled. "Are you ok, I heard about what happened to you." Monty suddenly asked. "Oh, I am fine." Valery replied with a smile and padded on her waist.

She sat down on a chair next to Monty, watching him work. Finn, Clarke, Jasper and Octavia walked in after a while to join Monty and Valery. Monty explained what he was doing. "So, are we able to talk to them?" Clarke asked.

"Not exactly," Monty said, "it's more like morse code." Monty looked up to Jasper. "Wanna do the honor?" Monty asked. Jasper nodded slowly and grabbed the red cable out of Monty's hand. "That port right there." Monty said and he pointed to a port in the device. Breathlessly they watched Jasper plug it in, but the device exploded. They felt a sharp pain in their wrists, caused by the wristband.

"What happened?" Clarke asked. "It didn't work..." Monty replied, "I think we fried all the wristbands." They exchanged looks and Clarke walked away, followed by Finn. Jasper sat down in the corner, Octavia walking up to him.

"Who knows they noticed something happening up there..." Valery said quietly, but Monty didn't listen, his look was focused on Jasper and Octavia. Valery looked round and saw Octavia standing up. Valery looked at Jasper's startled face. "Did she just kiss him?" Valery asked and Monty nodded slowly. Jasper looked towards Valery and Monty, who both put their thumbs up.

Valery didn't sleep that much at night, she was wandering through the camp. She stood down in front of Bellamy's tent when she saw something in the sky, a meteor she thought, until it released a parachute. "Bellamy, get out of here!" Octavia yelled. Bellamy stepped out of his tent, followed by two girls.

"Were you standing in front of our tent?" One of the girls asked Valery. "You are such a creep."

Valery watched the girls, narrowing her eyes and trying to ignore them. "They are coming to help us!" One guy yelled. "Now we can kick some Grounder ass." Everyone nodded in agreement, cheering.

"I hope they brought down some shampoo." The girl who called Valery out said hopeful. "Yes... or a pair of scissors." Valery whispered in her ear. The girl yanked her head back to look at Valery who smiled innocently.

After a while, Valery decided to go to that thing. Surely they wanted to wait until sunrise, but Valery knew the Grounders would get there first. Everyone could have seen this thing falling down. Just before Valery stepped out of the gate, she bumped up to Clarke and Finn.

"There you guys are... sneaking off, huh?" Valery said and she winked. "Says the one who is walking out the gate." Finn said grinning. "So did you see that thing?" Clarke said to Valery.

"Duh, I was indeed," Valery looked at Finn, "just heading for it." she said grinning. The girl who was also in Bellamy's tent overheard them. "Bellamy said we're gonna wait until sunrise." She said bitchy.

Valery opened her mouth to respond but Clarke was ahead of her. "Where is he?" The girl gave a nod to the tent and Valery pushed away the curtain. "Ever heard of knocking, creep?" The girl who called Valery out snapped. Clarke and Finn followed soon after. "Think this is a free show?" She snapped again while covering herself.

"Where the hell is Bellamy?" Clarke snapped.

"He took off a while ago." The girl replied and Clarke and Finn disappeared. Valery looked to the girl and before she stepped out of the text the girl threw something hard at Valery. "Creepy bitch!" The girl yelled. Valery rubbed on her shoulder, where the thing hit her and walked out of the tent as well. She took a deep breathe and felt the tears in her eyes.

She just had no idea what to feel or think. Bellamy is talking to her, touching her and then he is having a threesome with two complete strangers. Did she still love him? Yes, she did. She took a deep breathe again and felt a weird feeling in her guts. He must have done something bad to get here... And whatever he did, he wants to stop people from the Ark coming here...

"Val, come with us!" Valery woke up out of her thoughts. "No, I am staying here, you two go." She replied to Clarke, who took off with Finn. When they were out of sight, Valery ran off into the woods as well. Her waist was hurting as hell, but she kept on running. In the distance, she saw Bellamy running, but back from where the air craft might have dropped.

"Hey!" Valery yelled and ran up to him. "Did you find it? What was it?" She asked while panting, her hand resting on her waist. Bellamy looked at her, with big eyes and out of breathe. "A woman, she was knocked out. Alone." Bellamy replied flatly.

"Oh... Did you took her radio?" Valery asked. "Her what?" Bellamy replied slowly. "Her radio Bell, we can contact the Ark with it." Bellamy looked flatly at Valery and his whole body language changed. "She didn't had a radio."

Valery narrowed her eyes and frowned. She took a deep breathe. "We might not have seen each other for two years... But I still know when you lie or not, Bell." She said slowly and calm. She tried to be nice to him and not let him walk away.

"What did you do?" She asked carefully. He frowned at her. "To get on the drop ship," she continued, "because I think you don't want the Ark to come here at all because you did something."

"What makes you think that?" He asked. She shrugged. "Intuition or my third eye, I guess..." she smiled faintly, "and I have known you for a while already." Bellamy bit his lip and shook his head. Valery's posture weakened and she sighed.

"I am sorry," she started kinda awkwardly and with a feel of guilt, "I understand you don't want to talk to me." She turned around and walked away. "I shot Jaha." Bellamy said. Valery stopped walking and slowly turned around. "What?" She asked weakly.

"Someone came up to me and made a deal. If I would kill Jaha, they'd get me on the drop ship." Bellamy said. Valery walked back up to him. "You did this for Octavia?" Valery asked. "Of course, she is my sister... And besides, he floated our mother, he kinda deserved it anyway." Bellamy said.

Valery nodded slowly. "He floated mine too." Valery replied when she looked at her feet. "And he locked me up."

"I know," Bellamy said slowly, "that was also one of the reasons I pulled the trigger." He walked passed Valery and started to run, leaving Valery behind.


	8. 7 The Bird that fell out of the sky

_"Silence is a true friend who never betrays."_ \- Confucius

Valery was slowly and casually walking through the woods back to camp. She took a detour, so she could sing and hum hymns and songs as long as possible. She loved singing, she sang a lot of songs for the people of the Ark. Going from station to station in the evening, singing out loud and dancing. She passed a clear well, where you could see the reflection of the trees.

She hadn't seen a clear view of herself in over two years. She knew she had red, curly hair that reached the hollow of her back and green eyes. She took a deep breathe and sat down on her knees in front of the well. She bend over, and looked into the water.

She had a light shock when she saw herself. She had the same curly red hair, but her face had changed. She looked older (of course), really like a young woman. Her jawline was clearly visible and she was as pale as snow, as she watched her hand that was resting in the grass. She didn't think she looked pretty, for her mouth was big with thin lips. Pretty much like a frog. Her eyes were big and she always had an expression on her face as if she was scared.

She looked like her mother, exactly like her. Fragile, scared, innocent and friendly. She thought about her father and threw a rock in the water, that made her reflection wrinkle and disappear. She stood up and took a deep breathe. She continued her walk and hymn until she saw a group of people in the distance.

She narrowed her eyes, and saw Clarke, Finn and Bellamy, who was pushing someone against a tree. She didn't want to be seen, so she walked away. "Hey!" Finn yelled.

Valery closed her eyes and tried to disappear behind a tree. "Val, we can see your hair, come out!" Finn yelled annoyed. She cursed something and stood up, walking towards the people. She saw who the woman was that Bellamy held against the tree. "Raven Reyes? What are you doing here?"

Raven took a step back, narrowing her eyes at Valery. "Your boyfriend took my radio out of my ship and threw it in the water!" Raven snapped at Valery. "He's not my boyfriend," Valery replied with her teeth clenched, "and I know that."

"He killed Jaha." Raven said. "I know that as well." Valery replied quietly. "Ok, well good news, Jaha's not dead." Raven said.

Bellamy's face turned pale and Valery muttered a "What?" Raven nodded to confirm. "You're a lousy shot." Raven said to Bellamy.

"Hey, but Bellamy," Valery started with a forced smile and looked at him, "that means you are not a murderer and that my old man is not the Chancellor, but Jaha is still! And you always did what you had to do to protect your sister! That's who you are."

"Yes," Clarke said, "and he can do that again." Valery frowned and turned around. "What?" She asked.

Clarke took a deep breathe. "They are going to kill 300 innocent people on the Ark, because oxygen is running out..." Valery stared at Clarke.

"And if they'd know we are still alive, they'd come here and..." Valery said and slowly looked at Bellamy and inhaled deeply, "WHY DO YOU DO EVERYTHING TO SAVE YOUR OWN SKIN?" Valery yelled at Bellamy.

Clarke grabbed Valery's wrist. "You also still have your wristband on!" Clarke yelled to Valery. Raven smirked. "Yeah, like that will help," Raven laughed sarcastically, "they'd probably think she killed everyone or survived the radiation because she's a demonic witch." Valery glared at her and mumbled something in Irish, staring at Raven. "What did you do?" Raven snapped.

"I just put a dark spell on you." Valery said tiredly and forced a sarcastic smile and put her middle finger up to Raven. She slowly turned around. "I'll see you guys at camp." Valery said quietly and walked away from the group.

Valery felt light in her head, thoughts were running through her mind. she hated the Ark, but it was home. She wanted the people on the Ark to come here, they didn't do her harm. Just a hand full... Her father and Shumway. That was actually it... She took a deep breathe and sighed. She entered camp and looked for something to eat. She found a kind of fruit and ate slowly of it while sitting on a parachute. She watched the people in the camp, doing their things.

She laid down on her back and stared at the sky. She had no idea how long she was lying like that, until someone interrupted her. "Hey Val." Valery sat down up straight and looked at Finn. "Yes?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"Raven needs help, we need to carry a few things back to camp." Finn said. "I am not going to help her," Valery said and laid down on her back, "sorry." Finn sighed. "She didn't mean to act like that, she just got here. Do you even know how?" He asked.

"Yes, in fact I do. She probably fixed that old rocket thing in Mecha Station, me and my enemy Nygel sold it's pieces." Valery said airily. "Okay, so you come with us? Cuz if you are just lying here all day..." Finn said slowly. "Finn, I broke a rib, just call me out and go away." Valery snapped.

"Why would I call you out?" He asked. "Because everyone does and if everyone still does I am also gonna act like it, okay? I'll help later when you are back at camp." Valery said. "Okay, Val." Finn smiled and he walked away with a few others out of camp. After an hour or something, they came back with equipment. More like parts of Raven's ship. Apparently, the plan was to shot light rockets up in the air, to give a sign. Quite a good idea.

Valery saw Raven, Clarke, Finn and Bellamy. Bellamy was the one who walked up at Valery. "Are you okay?" He asked quite nervously. Valery nodded. "Are you?" She asked. He nodded slowly and sat down next to Valery. "What are you doing here, Bellamy?" Valery asked tiredly. Bellamy shrugged. "Are you angry at me?" He asked.

Valery frowned and looked startled. "What?" She asked confused. "Well, no," she continued, "are you angry at me?" Bellamy nodded. "Yeah I am, but it's getting less." He replied. "I probably deserved that." Valery said. "I just wanted to say sorry," he started, "I mean how Murphy and the rest treated you... they shouldn't have done that. Just me."

"Well, jeez, thanks." Valery replied flatly. "Okay, that being said, I was wondering what you said to Raven." He asked with a smirk.

"Why would you care?" Valery asked confused. "You used to be quite funny and I could use a laugh now." Bellamy replied airily. "Just walk up to your girlfriend and tell her Raven didn't bring shampoo, that'll be a laugh." Valery replied.

Bellamy grinned. "She is not my girlfriend... Please, just tell me." Bellamy asked again.

"It was stupid..." Valery said and she looked at Bellamy who shrugged. Valery glared at him and sighed. "Your front teeth are so large you could eat an apple through a picket fence." Bellamy smiled broadly and shook his head. "Typically you." He said.

Valery looked at him, just looked. This was just so weird and awkward. Like what does he want? Bellamy looked back at Valery, who saw her worried face. "Always so sad and nervously looking... It's hard to remember how you used to laugh." He said quite flatly. "Maybe you could have visited me in prison." Valery replied indifferently. "I tried, but I wasn't allowed." Bellamy replied.

"Wait, what? You tried to visit me?" Valery asked. Bellamy nodded. "I wasn't allowed. They told me you lost your mind and that you might tell me something." Valery stared at the grass. "Only Abby knows..." She mumbled and Bellamy nodded in agreement. "It does makes me quite curious now." He said. Valery shook her head. "I can't tell you, if it's not true..." Valery started.

Bellamy grabbed her hand. "Please tell me... Give me a reason not to be angry at you." Bellamy said. Valery took a deep breathe and held her hand in front of her mouth, holding it there, while she stared at the grass. Bellamy grabbed her hand and pulled it away form her mouth. He let her hand go again.

"I thought I was pregnant," she said quietly, "I didn't got my period for weeks. I thought because people got sick and weird things that it wasn't anything," she wiped a tear of her cheek, "but suddenly I felt it... I was growing," she said dreamily, but suddenly looked sad.

She looked at Bellamy, who was sitting with his face resting in his hands. "I am sorry, I just wanted to protect you. This is punishable on the Ark..." Valery said and she shocked when Bellamy suddenly pulled his face up, that was pale but filled with rage and disbelief. "I could have wed you, then nothing would have happened!" Bellamy snapped.

"Bell," Valery started, "I told you, I am not sure." Bellamy looked at Valery. "Oh and why not?" He asked quite angrily. "Because I woke up with my fanny wet of blood on a floor! Was it a miscarriage or my period? I got stunned by Shumway and thrown in a cell! And I was only sixteen!" She yelled.

Bellamy looked at Valery, shaking his head. "If I had only known Val, I would have done anything to get you out of there." Valery gave a little smile. "Like shooting the Chancellor?" She asked carefully. Bellamy smirked. "Val, that isn't funny."

Valery looked at him. "But would it make any difference for us together?" Valery asked slowly. "I mean, if Abby would say if it was miscarriage or not?" She said quickly. "For now it does a little bit." He said and he squeezed in her hand again. He stood up and Valery pulled her hands up at him.

"Pull me up, we've got some firework to launch." Bellamy grabbed her hands and pulled her up.

"Yeah I am not that excited... If Jaha sees me..." He mumbled. 'If my dad sees me, jeeeez..." Bellamy looked at Val, who took a second or two before she finished her sentence, smiling, "he'd shit his pants." Valery made a weird face and Bellamy smiled broadly, shaking his head. "And otherwise we just run, right?" She said while she shrugged and she ran off to Finn, to help.

Valery helped Finn and Clarke with one rocket and they wiped the sweat of their foreheads when it was finished. It was dark when all three rockets were finished. "Thanks for the help, Val," Raven said and she smiled, "really." Valery smiled and gave a short nod in return. They all gathered behind the rockets, and they shot them.

Valery was standing next to Bellamy, holding her breathe when she saw the three red rockets shooting in the sky. "You think they can see it from up there?" Bellamy asked Clarke, who was standing at the other side of Bellamy. "I don't know, I hope so." She replied. Valery looked like them as if they were shooting stars, and she wanted to make a wish.

"Can you wish on this kind of shooting star?" Clarke asked and looked at Bellamy who didn't say anything. "Forget it." Clarke said.

"No, Clarke, I was just wondering the same thing." Valery said and smiled. "I wouldn't even know where to wish for." Bellamy said flatly. "Oh, I do," Valery said dreamily, "I hope that if they come down here, that someone would bring my radio." She smiled at Clarke and Bellamy, who smiled in return.

"What about you Clarke?" Bellamy asked. Clarke smiled, but didn't say anything. She was looking towards Finn, who had his arm wrapped around Raven's shoulders. Valery decided not to say anything, and to just look up to the sky.

The camp was asleep, but Valery woke up in the middle of the night. She stepped out of the drop ship and saw Bellamy walking fast through the camp, looking in every tent, holding a torch. "Hey, what are you doing?" She asked sleepily. "Have you seen Octavia?" He asked with big eyes. "No, I haven't..." She said and she yawned.

"I'll help you look for her." She said and she walked away. "You don't have to, with your rib..." But before Bellamy could finish his sentence, she was already behind the drop ship to look. When she came back, Clarke was looking as well. After a few minutes, Valery walked to Clarke and Bellamy.

"Maybe we should wake a few people up, it's quite dangerous going only with the three of us... and if we have a bigger group, we will find her quicker if we split up in small groups." Valery suggested.

Bellamy nodded in agreement. "Yes, that will do." He said. Valery stepped into the drop ship and woke up Jasper and Monty. When Jasper heard the news, he freaked out and immediately walked outside. Everyone gathered outside. "Everyone grab a weapon. My sister has been out there for 12 hours, we are not coming back without her." Bellamy said.

Valery was standing above the parachute with weapons, but everyone already took it. Bellamy walked up to her and gave her a metal stick with a very sharp end, like a spear. "Thanks." She said and grabbed it out of his hands. "Oh god, it's heavy." She mumbled and almost dropped it. Bellamy gave her his ax and took the spear himself.

"Come on, you're going with me." Bellamy said and lead Valery out of the camp. "Finn, we are leaving!" Bellamy yelled. Valery looked behind her, and saw Finn climbing out of his tent. Valery's head was very close to Bellamy's torch.

"Don't sent my hair on fire please." She grinned when she bend over covering her head with her hands. "Well, it's already red," Bellamy said, "but I'll watch out. You do need to brush it, you look like that animation movie figure."

"Merida from Brave?" She asked with a smile and Bellamy nodded. Valery looked up from the sky. "What is that?" She yelled abruptly. Everyone else was also looking up to the sky. "Wow it's so bright!" One guy said.

"It's beautiful!" Valery looked closer and her hand reached towards her mouth. A hundred, even more, little lights got shot towards the earth, and Valery knew what that meant, but Raven said it first.

"They didn't work." Raven said, They didn't see the flares." Valery looked at Bellamy. "And a meteor shower tells you that?" He asked indifferently. "That's not meteor shower..." Valery said carefully. "It's a funeral..."

"Exactly. Hundreds of bodies are being returned to the Ark. They didn't get our message. This is what it looks like from the other side." Clarke said. "This is all because of you!" Raven snapped and ran up to Bellamy, but Finn stopped her. "I helped you find the radio!" He replied.

"Yeah, after you jacked it from my pod and trashed it." Raven snapped back. "Yes he knows and now he has to live with it." Clarke said. "All I know is that my sister is out there and I have to find her." Bellamy replied. Valery just got an idea. "I'll come in a sec." She said to Bellamy and walked back to Raven, who was standing with Clarke and Finn.

"I know you can't fix the radio right now, and I don't know how you can even do that if you could, but," Valery took a break and looked at Finn and Clarke, "there was a toy car with a controller under that hatch, can't that help?" Finn and Clarke shrugged. "Well, I do need a transmitter. If it has radio frequency, it can help." Raven said.

"Valery!" Bellamy yelled. Valery looked at Bellamy and back to Raven. "I have to go," Valery said and smiled, "good luck guys!" She walked away and got caught up by Finn. "They are going to look for it and try to fix the radio." Finn said with a smile. "Good," Valery said, "let's hope it'll work."


	9. 8 The Search

_"Ask, and it will be given you. Seek, and you will find. Knock, and it will be opened for you. For everyone who asks receives. He who seeks finds. To him who knocks it will be opened."_ \- Matthew 7:7-8

Valery was strolling through the woods, quietly humming. She held the ax tight and she had a nervous expression. She looked at Bellamy, who was walking with a few guys and the girl who called Valery out. Valery decided to call her shampoo. Finn walked next to her the whole time, not saying anything and looking rather worried.

"It's a difficult situation isn't it?" Valery suddenly said while she kept looking to Shampoo and Bellamy. Finn frowned and looked at Valery. "What?" He asked. Valery smiled. "Clarke and Raven, Finn." She looked at him and saw him nodding slowly. "I started something with Clarke, and now indeed Raven showed up," He sighed, "not that I'm not glad for that," he added quickly, "it's just that I had a sort of thing with Clarke."

Valery nodded slowly. "Just do what is best for you... they are both pretty and strong, they'll survive." Finn smiled. "Yeah, but I don't wanna hurt them." He replied. Valery shrugged.

"I saw that Bellamy came over to talk, how did that go?" Finn asked. "I think we're good, but, there's still a kind of thingy that's in the way." Valery replied airily.

"What? Finn asked with a grin, "His debauchery?" Valery raised her eyebrows sarcastically. "Oh, and you're the one to judge about that?" She laughed and she elbowed him.

"Nah," she suddenly said, "it's something else. But still, I don't know if he'd still want a thing." Finn frowned. "Why not?" Valery gave him a tired look. "Look at what he's shagging, I am an old cloth comparing to that." She replied.

"I fancied you when I was younger you know," Finn suddenly said, "You are not ugly, but also not the prettiest, no offense," Finn said quickly, "but your hair and your smile. How you sang and danced... Just your whole appearance was as if you were from another world. My dad also liked your mom because of that, same reason."

Valery smiled shily. "Well, thanks Finn. That boosts my self-confident." Valery said with a smile. "Hey guys, over here!" A guy named John yelled. "What is it? I can't see it." Valery said when she saw the others looking at a bush below them. "Rope." Bellamy said and someone handed him some rope.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked. "I need the rope to get back up." Bellamy said. "Flashlight." He commanded and grabbed the rope. He went down and held something in the air that looked like a belt. "It's hers!" Bellamy yelled. "We are going all the way down!"

Jasper was the first down, followed by the rest of the group. Valery slowly stepped down, but really couldn't see much. "Here, hold my hand" Finn said and he held out his arm. Valery smiled thankfully and grabbed his arm. They slowly strolled down, Finn holding down his torch in front of him.

"Thanks," she said with a nervous smile, happy she was down, "my eyesight really is awful in the dark." She saw that Bellamy kneeled down and she bend over him to see what he was looking at. In the light of the torch, she saw a footprint next to a rock that had a few drops of blood on it.

"It's only one footprint, a big one. She must have been carried by someone, so she can still be alive," Valery said carefully, "it's leading over there." She looked at the dark in front of her. "You are leading the group with me at the front okay?" Bellamy said. "Bad eyesight, my ass." Finn whispered grinning in her ear from behind her.

They walked further and Valery stood still frozen of terror, bumping up to Bellamy when she took a step back. He grabbed her arm and stood down in front of her. She peaked from behind his back to the horrifying sight. Skeletons were pinned down against trees, all dirty and rotten.

"Savages," Valery whispered, "these people aren't civilized like it should be..." She counted 20 skeletons for sure. "I don't speak Grounder, but I'm pretty sure this means 'keep out'" Finn said.

"Let's get out of here." One said. "Yeah, this is crazy!" Valery looked behind her and saw that some people were leaving. "Go back if you want," Bellamy said, "my sister, my responsibility." He mumbled and walked along. Valery took a step towards his direction. She was terrified, but incredibly fascinated and curious. And if they would have kept Jasper and maybe Octavia alive, why not her?

"I'd walk into hell to find her." Jasper said and followed too. Finn and Valery exchanged looks and nodded. They walked up to Jasper. "I think we just did." Finn said. The path was narrow, and they couldn't walk with the three of them next to each other. Bellamy looked behind him, and saw Valery walking in front of Jasper and Finn.

She was focused on the ground, narrowing her eyes and holding her hands in front of her. He walked up to her and grabbed her hand. "You never leave one opportunity to explore something, do you?" Bellamy asked. "This time, I am here for Octavia, not for myself." She replied and smiled.

"Thank you," Bellamy said slowly, "really." They walked next to each other, passing the skeletons. When Valery looked behind her, she saw that some more people followed them. Diggs, John, Monroe and Shampoo, who was there too. She elbowed Valery to walk next to Bellamy. "Creep." Shampoo whispered and she held Bellamy's hand and pulled him towards herself to kiss him.

Shampoo looked rascally back to Valery, who was already focused on the ground again. Dawn was soon upon them, and the sun rose quickly. It was cloudy and quite cold. The trees were standing more away from each other and the ground was covered in grass, hard to look for trails. Valery wandered off from the group with Finn, following the 'trail'. The rest of the group followed them.

Unfortunately, they lost it soon afterward and decided to to stop the group. "We got nothing," Finn said to Bellamy, "we lost the trail." Bellamy looked hopeful to Valery but she shook her head. "Keep looking." Bellamy said to Finn. "Wandering around aimlessly isn't the way to find your sister," Finn said, "we should backtrack."

"I am not going back!" Bellamy said urgently. Shampoo opened her mouth and Valery rolled with her eyes as soon as she heard her voice. "Hey, where's john?" Shampoo asked. "I saw him a second ago..." Jasper said quietly. "Spread out." Bellamy commanded. "he couldn't have gotten that far." Finn said.

Valery walked a bit further and sighed as she looked up, seeing something with rapid speed coming down and as soon as she could she jumped back. In front of her fell John, his throat slit. "I found him." Valery said with a trembling little voice. Bellamy and Finn ran up to her, looking at John.

"They use the trees." Finn said, looking up. "We shouldn't have crossed the boundary." Diggs said. "Can we go back?" Shampoo said urgently and faced Valery. "You led us here, creep!" She yelled to Valery, "This is your fault, you did this on purpose!" Valery opened her mouth to say something, but Jasper interrupted her.

"There. Right there." He said and he pointed to someone in the distance. It was the same kind of figure Valery had seen when they caught Jasper. "Another one." Diggs said. They were suddenly surrounded. "We should run." Finn suggested quietly. "I can't run that-" Valery started, but Bellamy had already taken her hand and started to run.

The whole group started to run, followed by the Grounders. Valery's heart was pumping in her throat. She was so full of the adrenaline she forgot the pain in her waist. Suddenly it came back and she was half-crying of the pain. "I can't run much longer!" Jasper yelled. "I am not stopping for him!" Diggs yelled and he ran further. Bellamy stopped running and Valery panted loudly, her hand pressed firmly against her waist.

Her legs started to tremble and she fell down in the grass, sitting. "I am sick of running away!" Bellamy yelled. "Hey what are you doing?" The guy said again. "They know where she is." Bellamy replied. "Just give her in return for Octavia!" Shampoo yelled and pointed at Valery, who looked up with disbelief. Valery stood up and was reading to swing her ax into Shampoo's head, but Shampoo started yelling again.

"Diggs! Diggs, where are you?" Shampoo yelled. "Roma!" Diggs replied. They started to follow Roma/Shampoo, and suddenly Roma let out a terrible scream. "Wait Roma!" Bellamy yelled. "There could be more, stop!" Finn yelled. Valery looked fascinated and terrified at the same time when she saw Diggs pierced with what looked like a big hairbrush.

Only the hairs of the brush were big spikes. They stared at Diggs' empty eyes until Jasper interrupted the silence. "They are leading us here! This is the only direction we can run into." Jasper said nervously. "Okay." Finn said flatly. "Hey, where'd they go?" Jasper asked looking around. "After Roma." Bellamy said and started to run again. Valery's eyes started to sparkle and she even ran as fast as Bellamy.

Bellamy slowed down and stood still. Valery walked passed him, following his gaze. She walked around a tree and saw Roma pinned to it, pierced by a spear. Roma looked up at Valery, barely alive. "Karma is a beautiful thing, isn't it?" Valery said cooly and Roma stopped breathing. Her eyes that looked like they were made of glass, where still looking towards Valery when the rest came to see.

"They are playing with us." Finn said anxiously. "She only came here because of me." Bellamy said slowly and he closed Roma's eyes. Valery felt kinda sorry for him, but it filled her with delight seeing her pinned against a tree, silenced. That she will never ever talk again. And for Bellamy? He surely would find another girl, he's good in those things.

"They kill us whenever they want." Finn said impatient. "Then they should! Get over with it!" Jasper yelled. "Come on!" Jasper yelled, "We know you are out here! You wanna kill us?" Finn tried to shut up Jasper but it was to late. "They're coming!" Monroe yelled. "I am done with it! I am going to them!" Valery yelled and stepped forward. "Are you crazy?!" Bellamy yelled and grabbed her by her arm.

"Wanted to trade me anyway right?" Valery snapped sharply and threw her ax in the grass. She yanked her arm lose and walked towards the Grounders. A horn was blowing loudly in the distance and the Grounders started to run away, into the same direction. "They're leaving, why?" Jasper asked.

"Maybe you should ask them." Valery mumbled while she picked up her ax again. "It's acid fog." Finn said while he was grabbing a parachute out of his backpack. "We should run." Monroe said. "Too late for that now." Finn replied to her.

Valery was squeezed in between Bellamy and Finn, Jasper and Monroe on Finn's side. "How long do we have to wait?" Jasper asked. "Will this even work?" Monroe asked sarcastically. "We'll find out." Finn said.

Bellamy shook his head. "No, we don't." He said and she yanked off the parachute. "There's no fog." Bellamy said and they stood up. "They are coming back." Bellamy said when they saw a Grounder in the distance. "I think he's alone." Jasper said.

"Now can we run?" Monroe asked. "He doesn't see us..." Bellamy said. "We are standing on open ground, we have been laying here for minutes. I don't think he's even looking for us." Valery said frowning. "I am going after him." Bellamy said.

"Right now? Finn asked. "And then what?" Valery saw the look on Bellamy's face. "He wants to catch him." She said slowly. Bellamy looked at Valery and nodded. "Make him tell where Octavia is, then kill him." Bellamy said and he stood up, walking towards the Grounder. Valery stood up as well.

"You are staying here." Bellamy said to Valery. "Why?" Valery asked offended. "Your hair can be seen from miles distance, you are a walking target." Bellamy replied coolly. Valery gaped at him. "Besides, you are slowing us down and you are not very strong." Bellamy said and walked further, but turned around. "Stay here and keep your eyes open."

"But I could never stop someone or warn you if I am so slow and weak, right?" Valery asked sarcastically, but her voice was trembling. "Val, please, not now." Bellamy said annoyed.

"Bell, I am risking my life for this... Couldn't you tell me that yesterday before we left?" She said disappointed and hurt. "Hey, I didn't ask you to come." Bellamy said indifferently.

"Hey," Finn said when he saw Valery's pale and started face. "She found the trail, not me," Finn said and he grabbed a big sweater of out his backpack and handed it over to Valery, "we wouldn't have gotten that far without her, we need her."

Valery pulled on the sweater that had a massive hood on it that she put over her head. "See? Solved it," Finn said, "Val, we follow you." Valery smiled at Finn, but crossed over her arms and looked at Bellamy.

"I am sorry, ok?" Bellamy said impatiently. Valery walked up to him. "I didn't come for Octavia or myself," she said and her voice was shaking, "I came for you, to support you." Bellamy opened his mouth to say something but Valery interrupted him. "And next time, if you apologize, make it look as if you mean it." She said quietly and passed him by.

She noticed the footsteps of the Grounder and after a while, she saw him in the distance. She quickened up her pace and hid behind a tree. She saw him entering a kind of cave. She followed him and stood at the entrance of the cave. She heard a loud kind of thud and decided to take a look.

She was almost screaming of happiness when she saw Octavia. Octavia looked with agony at Valery but that turned into delight when Valery took of her hood. "Valery?" Octavia mumbled amazed and she held her tied arms up. Valery hugged her and grabbed the key out of Octavia's hands and untied her. Bellamy entered the cave as well, followed by the rest. He hugged her sister tightly. "Monroe, watch the entrance!" Bellamy yelled.

Valery looked at the Grounder, that was lying knocked out on the floor. He had a big wound on his head, the rock Octavia hit him with lying next to him. Valery touched the Grounder's face. "How did you find me?" Octavia asked when she hugged Jasper. "Followed Bell and Val." He replied. "We should go, before he wakes up." Octavia said.

"He's not gonna wake up." Bellamy said. "Bellamy, stop, he didn't hurt me. Let's just go." Octavia said. "They started it," Bellamy said while he held up his spear. Valery moved a bit, so Finn could look at him and stood up. "Finn, walk." Bellamy said. "Fog horn..." Finn said when he examined the horn that was tied to the Grounder's belt.

Within a flash, the Grounder moved and stabbed Finn. He tackled him and slammed Valery in her face. The Grounder turned around and started to fight Bellamy. The Grounder grabbed Bellamy's spear and kicked Bellamy on the ground, the spear a few inches away from Bellamy's face. "Stop! That's my brother!" Octavia yelled. Valery crawled over the floor, grabbing the rock.

She stood up and held her arm back. She swung as hard as she could, hitting the Grounder on the side of his head with the rock. When he was on the floor, Jasper gave him an extra swing with a stick. Jasper ran immediately up to Finn, who still had the knife inside him. Bellamy and Valery exchanged looks, but she walked away towards Finn.

"He needs to go back to camp. Now." Valery said firmly. "Bellamy, you are going to carry him," Valery said quickly, "Jasper, take care of Octavia, Monroe keep your eyes open, we will clear the path." She bend over Finn and looked at the wound. "DON'T DO THAT!" She yelled to Jasper, who was touching the knife.

"Don't pull it out, or he'll bleed to death." Valery said urgently and Jasper let it go slowly. "Can Clarke help him?" Jasper asked quietly. "No, she can't," Valery snapped, "not alone at least. So I hope Raven fixed that Goddamn radio."


	10. 9 Contact

_"Death is nothing, but to live defeated and inglorious is to die daily." -_ Napoleon Bonaparte

They arrived at camp and Bellamy immediately called for Clarke. They took him into the drop ship, and Raven was busy with her radio. Valery sat down on the ground and saw Bellamy arguing with Octavia from a distance. Angrily Octavia walked towards Valery, away from Bellamy, who closed the gate. Storm was coming.

Valery stood up and grabbed Octavia's arm. "Let me clean your wounds, they'll otherwise get infected." Valery said with a smile. Octavia nodded. "That would be nice, thanks." Octavia replied quietly. Valery and Octavia sat down in the drop ship, somewhere in the corner away from the others.

Valery found a bottle of Moonshine and a bit of that seaweed. "It's gonna sting a little bit." Valery warned Octavia carefully. She tapped a piece of cloth on Octavia's forehead and hands and suddenly Octavia let out a sob. "hey, just say if it hurts, I'll stop immediately." Valery said shocked, seeing Octavia sobbing.

"It's not that," Octavia cried, "it's Bellamy! I hate him, he blames others for his mistakes!" Valery laid down the cloth and hugged Octavia. "You know how he is," Valery said, he doesn't mean it, "but you are right. If we just left, Finn would be okay." Octavia shook her head.

"It's not even about that..." Octavia started and stared into the distance, "he said that his life ended when I was born and that it's all mom's fault, while he took me to that stupid party!" Octavia snapped and threw the cloth away. Valery had no idea what to say.

"Oh, Octavia," Valery mumbled and she hugged her again, "he's a jerk, I know. And I hope he realizes that was the worst he could say. But he was really worried about you, and he wants to protect you. You walked alone into the woods, you have to think better before you do something."

Octavia let Valery. "I know, I am sorry..." Octavia replied, "but the Grounder didn't hurt me, I don't think he intended to..." Octavia said, shaking her head.

Valery frowned and sighed. "The other Grounders killed Roma and Diggs." Valery said frowning, still seeing the empty eyes of Roma looking up to her.

"I know," Octavia said, thinking, "I wanted to scream, I saw Roma being pierced, but he kept my mouth shut. We were hiding from the other Grounders, now I'm thinking about it." Octavia said, half smiling.

Valery looked warmly at Octavia. "Well, I am glad you are okay." Valery said and stood up. "Thank you for looking for me, really." Octavia replied. "Let's see if we can help, Clarke, shall we?" Valery said while helping Octavia up. Clarke was standing next to Raven, who was trying to contact the Ark.

In the meantime the storm came, making a lot of noise. Valery was standing next to Finn, who was breathing very slowly. Valery cut off Finn's t-shirt, only leaving the cloth around the wound. Clarke came back to take that away. A bit of blood escaped from the wound, dripping on the floor. "He's a bit warm, but that's good." Valery said to Clarke.

Clarke wrapped a new piece of cloth around it, looking worried at Valery. "Isn't there anything you can do? With anything you can?" Clarke asked Valery. In return, Valery shook her head with regret.

"His future looks sad... I have this feeling," Valery mumbled, "right here." She said and tapped on her stomach.

"I know you have those cards, use them. I want to know if he will survive, if we don't do this for nothing." Clarke said urgently. "Clarke it doesn't work that way." Valery said a bit surprised by the question.

"Just do it! Please!" Clarke snapped hopelessly. Valery walked towards her bag and grabbed her mother's Tarot cards, which she didn't use for ages, just to kind of scam people.

She sat down on the floor and grabbed the cards with her left hand. She made a fist with her right hand and knocked against the cards, to get rid of the negative energy. Suddenly, people gathered around her, watching her. Valery felt incredibly uncomfortable when she saw Bellamy standing.

She closed her eyes and in her head, she thought: _"Will Finn Collins live?"_ She took a deep breathe and opened her eyes, looking at Clarke. "I will draw three cards," Valery said, "one for the past, present and future." She knocked against the cards again and drew the first card. "The Hanged man, reversed," Valery said while laying down the card, "meaning that you are at crossroads, stuck between two options and have no chance to escape."

She drew the second card. "The fool," Valery said with a slight smile, looking up at Clarke, "indicating a new beginning." The others were watching very interested at Valery. Valery drew the next card. "The Devil," Valery said and looked down, "meaning guilt." She didn't finish the whole meaning for 'self-destructive behavior' wasn't a very nice prospect.

"Guilt for stabbing the Grounder, maybe?" Octavia said with a hopeful smile. "Yes, there you go." Valery said, smiling at Octavia. She grabbed her cards and put them back in her bag. "I want to be read as well!" One girl yelled from the crowd. "Yeah me too!" Another guy said. Valery stood up. "Okay, I will do that later!" She yelled, 'We need to save someone's life first!"

"Octavia, can you get me more of Monty's Moonshine?" Valery asked and Octavia nodded.

Valery walked up to Raven and looked at the radio. "Do you have the right frequency?" Valery asked. "It seems like it's struggling between two," Raven said while looking at Finn.

"Go to him, I'll try it." Valery said with a friendly smile. Raven nodded and stood up. Valery sat down and put the headset on.

"Calling for Ark Station. Report, Ark Station." Valery kept repeating. "Hello, are you there?" Valery asked and when she twisted a little button, the murmur stopped. She let go of it and waited. "The 100 are alive, Ark Station," Valery said again, "can anyone hear me?"

She looked over at Raven and shook her head. But she almost fell out of her chair when she heard someone talking on the other side.

 _"This is a restricted channel, please identify yourself."_ Valery believed it was Chancellor Jaha. She could't find the words, and signaled Raven. "One second." Valery said with her voice shaking. Everyone gathered around. "Raven?" Valery yelled and held out the headphones. Raven rushed over to Valery and took it over, everyone could listen to the conversation.

"This is Raven Reyes from Mecha Station, please you need to get doctor Abby Griffin." Valery walked over to Finn again, so Clarke could talk to Abby. _"Raven are you there?"_ Abby asked. "Mom? Mom, it's me." Clarke said. "Mom, I need your help, one of our people was stabbed by a Grounder."

 _"Clarke? This is the Chancellor, are you saying there are survivors on the ground?"_ Jaha's voice echoed from the radio. "Yes, the earth is survivable, we are not alone." Clarke said. There was quite long silence on the other side, so Clarke got a bit impatient and anxious. "Mom he's dying, the knife is still in his chest. Valery left it in." Clarke said quickly.

 _"Clarke, is my son with you?"_ Jaha asked. Valery exchanged looks with Clarke and she shook her head. "I am so sorry," Clarke said shakily, "Wells... Wells is dead." It was silent again and Abby talked again.

 _"Clarke, is Valery with you?"_ Valery looked with big eyes at Clarke and shook her head. "Yes, she is." Clarke said looking back at Valery with a 'what-the-hell face'.

"Good, she needs to help you," Abby said, "I will talk you through it step by step." The whole drop ship was shaking thanks to the storm and Valery felt suddenly much endangered in it. Abby was talking through the radio, but they could barely hear her. "What?" Valery yelled. "Raven what's wrong?" Clarke asked. "It's not the radio, it's the storm."

 _"Clarke we need to hurry."_ Abby said. Octavia came back with more Moonshine and handed it over to Clarke, who looked confused. "No germ can survive that," Valery said to Clarke, "it's our best shot." The drop ship started to crack again. "The storm is getting worse." Octavia said. "Monroe, close the door." Clarke said.

"We still have people out there." Monroe replied. "Monty and Jasper aren't back yet." Octavia said mumbled. "Neither is Bellamy." Clarke replied. "Yeah, I don't care about that at the moment," Valery said flatly, "we have a guy with a knife in his body. Surely they'll find a place to shelter."

Valery was cleaning the area around Finn's wound with a cloth drenched in Moonshine. Raven walked over to Clarke with a needle. "Good, now I need thread." Clarke said. "There's wire on the second floor, that I use for the tents." Octavia said.

"Okay, let's see that, otherwise I'll rip open my jeans." Valery said to Octavia, who nodded and walked away. "Stay away from the blue wires, I rigged it to the solar cells on the roof." Raven yelled after Octavia. "That means they are hot! Got that?!" She yelled louder. "Yeah I got it!" Octavia yelled back as she climbed up the ladder.

Raven turned to Clarke and Valery. "Tell me you two can do this." Valery looked over to Clarke. "Clarke can do this, yes." Valery replied and started to clean the wound again. "Hey, they're back!" A girl yelled. Valery looked behind her and saw the people walking. "Bellamy!" Octavia yelled and climbed down the ladder.

Behind Bellamy, two guys carried the Grounder, who was blindfolded and tied in rope. "You brought the Grounder?!" Valery asked startled. "They will look for him!" She added pointing at the Grounder. "It's time to get some answers." Bellamy said.

"You mean revenge?!" Octavia asked angrily. "I mean intel, get him upstairs." Bellamy commanded. "Bellamy, she's right..." Clarke started. The radio started to murmer again and Abby's voice echoed through the room. _"Clarke? Honey, we're ready, can you hear me?"_ Bellamy looked behind Clarke, to the radio. He stared at it, and Valery shivered by the sight of it.

"Bellamy, this is not who we are." Clarke said. "It is now." He replied and he walked away. Valery shook her head slightly, watching Bellamy as he walked away. "What an idiot! Ever heard of democracy? Not that it is on the Ark... If you sneeze to loud or disagree you are already being floated by Jaha and Kane! 300 peopel, floated for nothing... If they had just waited, ugh! Must have been my father who pushed it through! Valery yelled angrily.

 _"Thank you for your opinion, Miss Kane. Maybe you can apply for Chancellor next year? As you disagree with my authority..."_ Jaha's voice echoed from the radio. Valery's cheeks turned pink and had no idea what to say but she recovered herself quickly. "I will consider it." She replied flatly.

" _I need to know what's going on, what's the position of the knife?"_ Abby asked. "The blade is at sharp, upward angle, between the sixth and seventh ribs." Clarke said. _"Okay, how deep?"_ Abby asked. Clarke looked at Clarke shrugging.

"Eh, we can't tell, but I don't think it didn't hit any fatal organs, it is not bleeding... Finn's stomach isn't hard or bruised looking." Valery said quickly. _"Okay, that's alright. Just don't remove the knife yet. Do you see any fluid?"_ Abby asked. Valery's heart was pumping in her throat and two guys started to fight behind her. She turned around and took a deep breathe.

"DAMN IT! EVERYONE, GO UPSTAIRS! NOW!" Valery yelled. Everyone looked with big eyes to Valery, and slowly they started to walk away. "Sorry, I let myself go." Valery apologized to Clarke.

"Please, do that more often. It works." Raven replied, looking at the people who were leaving the room.

"Valery already cleaned the area. Finn's a bit warm, but she says it's good." Clarke said. _"That's alright indeed, fever sometimes accompanies the trauma. There wasn't any fluid right? Then the pleural membrane's intact, that's good. He got lucky."_ Abby said. Raven and Clarke smiled, looking down at Finn.

"Hear that? You got lucky..." Raven said with a smile to Finn. Valery walked away from Clarke and Raven, and looked up the ladder, listening. Octavia walked down the ladder and hugged Valery. "Go upstairs, Val. They are going to torture him." Octavia said and tried to push Valery towards the ladder.

"And do what? They don't listen to me." Valery mumbled, pushing herself from the ladder. "I know," Octavia suddenly said and held her face in her hands, "I just hate him!" She yelled and she kicked against the ladder. Valery took a big gulp of Moonshine and passed it over to Octavia. "Here." She said and gave it to Octavia.

She walked back to Clarke. _"Okay Clarke, take a firm grip of the knife. You need to angle it upward and to the left very slightly as it exits the ribcage."_ Abby said. "How very slightly?" Clarke asked. _"Three millimeters."_ Abby replied.

Clarke and Valery exchanged looks. "You do it." Clarke said to Valery. "No, my hands will shake like jelly on springs," Valery said terrified and she grabbed Clarke's hand. "You can do it, I trust you. We will do this together!" Valery said warmly and smiled. Clarke nodded. The whole drop ship started to rumble.

"Alright, extracting now." Clarke said and pulled on the knife. Finn suddenly started to moan. "Oh shit!" Valery said and started to stand behind Finn, holding him down. "Shhh, shhh," Valery hissed, "it's alright, we are helping you. Stay still, we are getting that knife out of you." Valery said. Finn nodded slowly. "Good plan." He replied.

"You can't move, got that?" Valery asked and Finn nodded. Valery looked at Clarke and nodded. "Okay, here we go." Clarke said. Finn groaned loudly and she pulled it out. The drop ship rumbled and they fell down, Valery hitting her head on the table.

 _"Girls? Girls? Are you alright?"_ Abby asked through the radio. "We're good, it's out! She did it." Raven said. Valery was still lying on the ground, her head and ribs hurting like hell. She touched her head and felt it was wet. She looked at her hand and saw the blood. She cursed something and pulled herself up on the table.

"I need to sit down, you can stitch him up, hmm?" Valery mumbled and she already walked up the ladder. She decided to take a look at the Grounder, see what Bellamy was doing. "What the hell was that?! Are we under attack?" Bellamy asked, with his back towards the ladder.

"No, it was storm damage." Valery replied. Bellamy sighed, still looking at the Grounder. "Come to disapprove my way of handling things again?" He asked annoyed. "No, I came here for my stuff." Valery replied weakly and she sat down next to her bag.

She looked at the Grounder, who was covered in blood. Valery somehow wished it was his own. Bellamy walked up to her and swooped the hair out of her face. "I hit my head." She said quietly and removed his hand. Bellamy walked to Miller and snatched a book out of his hand. "Look at it, it's his." Bellamy said and handed over the Grounder's book.

Valery looked at it and saw all kind of weird symbols. She couldn't make up anything out of it. She turned the pages, seeing various drawings. "They are really good." Valery said and looked up, smiling at the Grounder. She suddenly stopped, staring at one drawing. "He drew a smiling Octavia," she said quietly, "Bell, come on, he didn't want to hurt her."

Bellamy looked at Valery. "Just turn the damn page." Valery looked at Bellamy and turned the page. She looked down, and saw herself. She was drawn as she was sitting, but she saw sitting in what looked like flames, her eyes looking down and smiling. She looked at the Grounder, a bit less friendly.

"He also drew our camp, with 102 sticks drawn next to it, 10 crossed. He's been watching us ever since we got here." Bellamy said and walked up to Valery with a box. It was filled with little bottles. "What is it?" Bellamy asked. Valery shrugged and looked to him. "Will you please have a look at it?" He repeated. Valery grabbed one bottle and held it into the light.

She uncorked it and smelled. "Hmm, lovely." She said with a smile. She smelled lavender, marigold and peppermint. "Medical." She mumbled and grabbed another bottle. She uncorked it and smelled. "Gosh that's strong." She said. She hesitated a while, but she dropped a drop of the bottle on her head. It started to burn and itch, and quickly she washed it off with Moonshine and dabbed some of it on her face.

The hatch opened and Clarke walked up. "Is he alright?" Valery asked. Clarke nodded and walked to Bellamy, who was holding the book in front of the Grounder's face, asking him questions. Bellamy showed Clarke the book and the drop ship rumbled again. Valery moaned loudly when she tried to stand up, pressing her hand against her waist.

"Clarke! He's seizing!" Raven mumbled from downstairs. "On my way!" Clarke replied and she rushed down the ladder. After a few seconds, Clarke climbed through the hatch. "Val, Val, come down!" She yelled. Valery walked to the hatch, and climbed down the ladder in pain.

She saw Finn on the table, shaking terribly, his mouth foaming. "The radio's dead." Clarke said breathlessly. Valery bend over to Finn, looking at him. She opened his mouth and ran her finger through it. She looked closely at her finger, and felt the saliva. It was very thick and had a weird feeling.

Finn stopped shaking and Raven and Clarke pulled him on his side. Valery turned very pale and stared at Finn. She grabbed the knife of the ground and looked at it. "What is it?" Clarke asked shakily. "Poison." Valery replied weakly, staring with agony at Finn.


	11. 10 The Grounder

"Just because people make bad decisions, doesn't mean they are always bad. It means that they are human."

Valery marched up the ladder with the knife in her hands. She climbed up the ladder with difficulty, her waist was burning and stinging. "Valery, they locked the hatch." Octavia said when Valery reached the first floor. Valery started to bang on the door.

"Open the door!" Valery yelled. The hatch opened and Valery climbed through. "Move, Miller." Valery panted and she pushed him out of her way. Octavia and Clarke followed Valery.

She walked up to the Grounder and slapped him in the face. She held the knife in front of him, very closely. "Tell me what's on this, now." Valery said threatening. "What are you talking about?" Bellamy asked her. "He poisoned the blade," Valery said breathlessly, "he knew all this time Finn would die, no matter what we did." Valery looked back to the Grounder. "Please give us the antidote, and I swear we will set you free."

"Valery, he doesn't understand you." Octavia said. "Oh he does. This is America, maybe he's talking in a dialect but I am sure he understand us." Valery replied and she looked around. Before she even said something, Bellamy walked over with the vials. Valery grabbed one. "This one?" Valery asked while holding one up.

This bullshit continued a few minutes, Finn still lying on that table. "Fine, then we are going to do this the hard way." Bellamy said. 'So you want to torture him now? He didn't harm Octavia, we are talking about a life here!" Valery said indignantly.

"We are talking about Finn's life!" Bellamy yelled back at Valery and she looked to her feet. "Do it." Clarke said to Bellamy. "no," Octavia mumbled, "Just tell us!" She said to the Grounder. "Hold her." Bellamy said to Miller and pointed to Octavia. Bellamy started to cut off the shirt of the Grounder, revealing scars and tattoos. "You are going to show us the antidote, or you're gonna wish you had."

Valery was sitting on the ground, with her arms crossed over her chest. Bellamy looked at her. "Go ahead then." She said with a fake smile. "Do you have a better plan?" He asked and Valery shrugged. "Bellamy no, please." Octavia mumbled with tears in her eyes. Bellamy cut off a belt with a big piece of iron attached to it. He started to swing it, hitting the Grounder hard, who moaned.

With every swing Valery's body shocked slightly, closing her eyes. She exchanged looks with the Grounder, who still kept his mouth shut. Valery looked over to Clarke and back to Bellamy, shaking her head in disappointment. What would Valery do? Valery is thinking quite practical. The best thing would be to just cut herself and Octavia. He'd care a lot if Octavia died, Valery knew it. but the risk would be too big...

Bellamy suddenly hit him in the face with it and Clarke sat down in front of the Grounder with the vials. "Please which one's the antidote?" Clarke asked. The Grounder was almost passing out, his mouth was filled with blood. "Please tell us." Clarke repeated.

"Clarke, Val, you don't have to see this." Bellamy said and he held up a giant kind of screw. "I am not leaving until I have that antidote." Raven suddenly walked up the ladder. "Clarke! He keeps having those seizures!" Raven said panicky. "Last chance." Bellamy said to the Grounder. Bellamy swung his hand back and forth and pierced the giant screw though the Grounder's hand.

The Grounder's hand was shaking, and Valery gaped at Bellamy all startled. Raven suddenly walked up to the Grounder, and grabbed cables that were lying behind him. Electricity was cracking and the Grounder tried to back off. Raven suddenly hold the two cables against the Grounder, who was shaking and started to yell. The light of the drop ship started to flicker.

"Which one is it? Come on!" Raven yelled and again, she started to touch him with the cables. "Stop it, enough! You monsters!" Valery yelled. "He's all I have! He is letting Finn die!" Raven yelled back. "Of course he does, look at what you are doing!" Valery yelled hysterically.

Valery grabbed the knife and walked over to Octavia. She grabbed Octavia firmly by her arm, holding the knife above it.

"Do it." Octavia whispered in Valery's ear. Valery looked at the Grounder, who was looking with big eyes to Valery. Valery took a deep breath and made a small cut in Octavia's arm. "Valery have you lost your mind?!" Bellamy yelled.

"He won't let me die..." Octavia said and she walked up to the vials. She sat down and held them up, one by one. "This one?" She asked. She grabbed another and another... "This one?" She held a vial up with a yellow kind of substance. The Grounder nodded slowly. Octavia smiled and walked up to Clarke. "Thank you!" Clarke said and she climbed down the ladder, followed by Raven.

Valery rushed to Octavia, holding her. "I am sorry, I didn't know what else to do." Valery said. Octavia smiled. "I wanted to do it myself anyway..." She said quietly. Bellamy bend down to help up Octavia. "Don't touch me!" She snapped. Everyone left the room, leaving Octavia, Valery and the Grounder behind. And Miller, who was sitting like a bag of potatoes in the corner.

Octavia grabbed a cloth, and started to clean the Grounder. Valery was looking at his hand. "I need to remove it," she said to the Grounder, "otherwise it will start infecting." He gave a short nod. Valery grabbed the screw firmly and pulled it out. It started to bleed, but not that much as before. She drenched another cloth in moonshine. "This is going to sting." She said and she cleaned his hand.

The Grounder moaned a little bit, his eyes fixed on Valery. Valery put a cloth around his hand and made a knot. "Thanks." Octavia said. "Also a bit for saving him." Valery frowned. "That was you, and you also saved Finn." Valery replied with a smile. Valery looked back at the Grounder. "I was never meant to hurt her, she's my friend," Valery said to him and smiled, "I will leave you two alone."

Valery climbed down the ladder, meeting Clarke. "Finn's getting better." Clarke said with a smile. Valery looked at Clarke and shook her head. "No he won't," she whispered, "this is for you and Bellamy, cherish it," and she put something in Clarke's hand and walked away. Clarke looked at it, and saw the Tarot card of the devil. Clarke looked up to say something to Valery, but she was already gone.

The storm had almost passed, but it was still raining. She stood down in the middle of the camp, the rain pouring down on her. She wanted to run, as far as she could, away from this mess. She had to process what had just happened. Seeing Bellamy like this... she would never forget that.

What if she was pregnant and had that child? Would her child have also grown up with a monster as a father? She didn't want to think about it, so she shook the idea off. The rain stopped and the sun appeared. Valery looked around the camp, and saw that everything was down and broken.

She sighed and started to clean up a bit. Her waist was still stinging, but she ignored the pain. She always ignored if she had the flu or anything, she doesn't have time for that. More people started to help rebuilding the camp. Valery looked up and saw Bellamy and Clarke talking to each other.

Valery avoided them as long as possible, and they surely knew she was angry. Valery walked back inside the drop ship and found Octavia, reading in Valery's book. "I am sorry," Octavia said and abruptly she said the book down, "no, please. Go ahead. anything interesting?" Valery asked. Octavia nodded eagerly as she grabbed the book again.

Valery found the Tarot card of the devil, lying on top of her bag. She was sitting next to Octavia, in silent. "the Grounder tahnked me," Octavia whispered, "you were right." Valery smiled in return, happy.

The radio was working, and since Clarke was upstairs with Raven taking care of Finn and Bellamy looking after the Grounder, Valery decided to take a look at the radio. Raven even installed a screen, so you could see with whom you are talking. Valery pushed a button to switch it on. "Hello?" She mumbled. The screen suddenly went on, and Jaha appeared.

"Ah, Valery, just in time." Jaha said and smiled. "For what?" Valery replied sheepish. "The council has gathered, we wanted to talk to Clarke about the Grounder-" Valery cut him off. "-Yes," she snapped, "as do I." Jaha gestured to let Valery talk.

"I never thought i'd say this, but we need you guys. Here, they are upstairs torturing the Grounder at the moment, for info."

"The Grounder doesn't speak English?" Jaha asked. Valery hesitated. "No, he doesn't." She said abruptly. "They hang skeletons in trees, wear creepy masks and are covered in tattoos. Not like any civilization from a century ago." Valery said quietly, shaking her head.

"Can he provide any insight on how to survive in the winter?" Jaha asked.

"Well, it's kind of hard to see, now his face is bashed in," Valery said flatly, "but his features are very similar to ours, he's a bit tanned though," Valery said indifferently, "and to prepare for winter, we are gathering berries and nuts. Also curing meats, digging for roots, but I think we will freeze before we starve."

The next moment, it felt like Valery froze and that all the happiness got sucked out of her when the screen switched to her father, who was looking at papers and started to talk. "There's good news on that front. According to defense plans before the war there's an old emergency aid depot not far from the landing site, here are the coordinates." Kane said and showed her the coordinates.

Her father looked at the camera, to Valery, who was glaring back at him. She couldn't even look properly, for she looked down. She held her mouth shut and looked away. "Lily..." He started slowly, and Valery looked up, taking deep breaths, in order not to start crying, rant at him or smashing down the radio.

"Stop right there, please. Listen to me." She said and she looked back to the screen and sighed out of relief when she saw Jaha again. "I do not have any authority here," she started, "this conversation never happened, if they find out, she'll start bitching. So I am going to get Clarke, and you will tell everything to her, got it? And Mount Weather is not gonna happen, it's crawling with Grounders over there."

Jaha nodded. "Okay, well I will talk to her," Jaha said and looked more closely at Valery, "it's good to see you again." Valery sighed. "Yeah, sure." She replied flatly and she stood up. She moaned loudly and looked at her waist. Her hair swooped to the other side of her face and revealed the wound.

"What was that?" She heard her father saying, "Jaha, what's going on?" Valery stopped, and saw Jaha's hand covering the screen. After a few moments, Jaha removed it. "Your father wants to talk to you." Jaha said. "Oh, is that so?" Valery asked as if she was clearly surprised. She actually was, though.

"Please, it will be in private. Just a moment, for we need to talk to Clarke." Valery hesitated, she hated her father. But to see him again did something to her, she was curious about him. "Okay..." She said weakly. She took a deep breathe and saw her father. "Hey, Lily." He said quietly. "Hey." She mumbled. Lily... only he called her like that, for Valery or Val wasn't a name he liked at all.

"How are you? How did you get that wound from?" He asked. Valery shrugged. "I am fine, I hit my head and got beaten up by John Murphy," she said airily, "but Bellamy banished him and I kicked him in the face." She added quickly, looking at the worried face of her father.

"What are you doing, that's not your face." She said abruptly. Valery cursed herself, for thinking out loud.

"How's grandma?" She asked wondering. "She's fine," Kane replied, "she's been taking care of your little tree." Valery smiled. "Good." She replied quietly. Kane was struggling to find words and she waited patiently. "I am so sorry, Lily... I really am, I have been a terrible father... But I had my reasons. "

Valery had no idea what to say about this. "Don't lie," Valery said flatly, "you knew exactly what you were doing. You are mean and selfish, and the only face I have been seeing of you is the one with the disappointment, arrogance and authority... Even when mom died!"

Kane sighed, looking down and was slowly shaking his head. Valery was at the edge of crying and ranting more at him, but the whole camp would hear that. She took a deep breathe and spoke to him again, calmly. "Send grandma my love, and make sure to bring my radio," Valery mumbled and stood up, "I'll get Clarke."


	12. 11 Unity Day

" _That perfect bliss and sole felicity, the sweet fruition of an earthly crown_." - Christopher Marlowe

"Clarke?" Valery yelled, but she had no response. Valery frowned and sighed, looking to the ladder. She didn't want to climb it up again, since all she wanted was to just lay down and nap. She removed the parachute of the entrance of the drop ship, and stepped outside. She saw Clarke talking to Bellamy and telling people what to do.

Bellamy looked over to Valery, who was walking up to them. When she approached them, he looked away. "Jaha wants to talk to you." Valery said flatly and she walked away. "Did you talk to him?" Clarke asked and Valery stopped.

"No," Valery said and she looked back at Clarke, "why would I?" Clarke shrugged and walked over to Valery.

"Let me take a look at that." Clarke said as she watched Valery's hand resting on her waist. "Don't bother," Valery mumbled, "it just needs to heal." Valery walked into the drop ship and sat down in a chair, a few yards away from the radio, just enough to hear it. After all, Valery was curious as hell.

She heard Jaha asking Clarke the same questions he asked Valery and again, she heard her father. Valery's eyes suddenly started to fill up with tears and she dabbed her face with her sleeve. _"Stay strong Val."_ She thought to herself and smiled. Her smile disappeared again, when he asked Clarke what Valery was doing in the camp.

Clarke looked at Valery, who was still crying. Valery stood up and walked away when she saw Clarke looking at her. She walked outside, taking a deep breathe. She passed Monty and Jasper, who were separating some nuts.

"Want to taste my nuts, Val?" Jasper asked with a huge smile, holding one out. "NO!" She yelled at him while passing by.

She walked straight of the camp, just beyond the gates and sat down. At the moment, she wouldn't mind being kidnapped or killed by Grounders, she just wanted to be alone. Out of anger, she threw a branch. "Shit!" She cried as she felt the pain in her waist again. She sighed loudly and buried her face in her hands, taking deep breaths.

Her hands found her way in her hair, and she was at the moment to pull her hair out if the tangles weren't in the way. Her shoulders kept shaking when she was quietly crying. She raised her head and saw Bellamy and Clarke walking away together. She had no interest in following them, for she was terribly sleepy. She laid down on her back and watched the clouds passing by, until she fell asleep.

Valery woke up with a yank and heard all kind of weird sounds coming out of the camp. She walked to camp and saw people dancing, crying, sleeping and kissing. Finn and Raven were helping people. "It's the nuts, they make us high." Finn said as he helped a crying girl sit down. "Yeah..." Valery started, "I am not feeling like helping them, sorry."

She walked towards the entrance of the drop ship and bumped up to someone. "Hey!" She snapped irritated and she rubbed her arm. She looked up and took a step back when she saw the Grounder with a hooded jacket on. They looked at each other in silent. Valery nodded to the right, where the entrance of the camp was. "Thank you." He whispered and he disappeared in the dark. Finn was standing behind Valery, looking at her.

"What else could I do?" Valery said to Finn, not expecting an answer, and walked inside.

Valery had no idea if she did the right thing, but at the moment she didn't care. If the Grounder comes back with his buddy's and kills them all, it was their own fault. Valery passed the radio, and saw a note lying on the table. Valery picked it up and looked at it. "To Valery: My mom thought you might wanted to talk to her. That's possible tonight. Clarke." Valery read out loud.

Valery started to feel extremely uncomfortable and anxious, and she started to fan herself with the piece of paper. She sat down in the chair in front of the radio and stared at the screen. Winter is coming, they will freeze to death before the ship will land... Then she will never know... on the other hand, maybe that's better, but...

Valery took a deep breathe and pushed the button. "Hello?" Valery asked. The screen went on and she saw Chancellor Jaha. "I am here for Doctor Griffin..." Valery said weakly. "I know, I will connect you to her." Jaha replied and he was gone. "Hey Valery." Abby said. The screen was black, Valery couldn't see her. "Hey." Valery's voice was shaking.

"I thought you might had some questions, and since we won't be there yet, I thought to do it like this." Abby said friendly. "Yes, that would be nice," Valery replied and took a deep breathe, "I believe you already know my question." It was silent on the other side for a few moments. "Yes, I do." Abby said slowly.

"Just get on with it." Valery said breathlessly. Abby was struggling to find the words on the other side. Valery's heart was pumping in her throat. "You were 13 weeks pregnant." Abby suddenly said quickly. It was as if Abby jumped out of that screen and hit Valery in the face. "W-what?" Valery whispered. Her stomach twisted and she started to feel sick. She had no idea what to think or what to say.

"What happened?" Valery asked quietly . "You had a miscarriage... You started to bleed when I was taking care of your wounds, it was probably the stun stick of Shumway that caused the bleeding. You actually gave birth to it... It was so small," Abby's voice was shakily, but she tried to stay strong, "Nearly three inches... she was sucking on her thumb and holding her foot."

"S-she?" Valery stuttered, her lips trembling. "It would have been a girl." Abby said. Valery's hand rushed to her mouth and she started to shake. The tears were rolling down her cheek. "I am so sorry, Valery." Valery shook her head. "Did you just throw it in the bin?" Valery asked mordacious.

"I put it in a small box, and send it to earth... I just couldn't tell you, I am sorry." Abby mumbled quietly. "Does my father know about this?" Valery asked slowly, staring at the empty screen. "No," Abby said and sighed, "that's up to you." Valery nodded slowly. "Thank you." She whispered.

The screen went on again, and Jaha appeared. Valery wiped the tears off her face, and awkwardly she looked around. Behind her, she heard excited shouting in the camp. Clarke entered the drop ship and without saying anything, Valery stood up and walked away. Bellamy was standing in the middle of the camp, surrounded. He was holding a gun.

Valery walked straight out of the camp, into the woods. She couldn't contain what just happened. 13 weeks of no bleeding, of course she was pregnant! How naïve she was, how stupid... how imprudent. Valery was feeling terribly dizzy and she sat down again. In the distance, she saw the lights of the camp.

A girl, Valery thought and she smiled. Her smile disappeared and wondered if it was good that she lost the child or not. Would Bellamy have taken care of her. Or her father? Was she allowed to see her child? She cringed when she thought about the fact she wouldn't see her child grow up at all.

After an hour, she was freezing and decided to go back to camp. Just before the gate, she met Octavia, who was staring into the dark. "Lincoln's gone." Octavia said. "Lincoln?" Valery repeated confused. "That's his name..." Octavia said and she smiled. She looked over to Valery.

"He drew you in his book, because he thought you were witch, with hair like fire..." Octavia whispered.

Octavia narrowed her eyes, looking closely to Valery. "What happened?" Octavia asked worried. "Nothing." Valery replied hoarsely. "Goodnight." Valery walked passed Octavia, into camp. Bellamy and Clarke were talking in a corner and the rest of the group was already in their tents.

Valery entered the drop ship and searched for her hammock.

"My friends, this is a historic Unity Day," Jaha said from the screen, "every year we mark the moment our ancestors of the 12 stations joined to form the Ark, but this is the last time we do so while aboard her. Next year, on the ground!" Everyone clapped, but not specifically the people of the camp. Valery didn't as well.

She hated Unity Day, for she was always forced to sing and because of the fact the Ark was only formed because the 13th station was blown out of the sky. Suddenly Jasper walked out of a tent, cheering. "Monty strikes again! I call this batch Unity Juice! Who's thirsty?" Everyone cheered, holding out their cups.

Jasper walked around with a giant iron can, filling the cups. "The first ship will launch in under 60 hours, carrying the reinforcements you need," Jaha's voice continued, "stay strong. Help is on the way." Valery sighed and walked past Jasper with a big bottle. "Fill it." She said and she stretched out her arm. "Just do it!" She snapped.

"Okay..." Jasper mumbled quietly and he filled Valery's bottle. "Thanks." She said and she walked away from him. The gates of the camp were closed. She looked around, and opened them. She sneaked out with the bottle and her bag, that she swung over her shoulder.

She walked for a few minutes and passed an open field. The field was filled with flowers. Daisies, lavender, and asters. She walked into the field and sat down, smelling the flowers. It was a lovely scent, and it calmed Valery. She plucked them and started to tie them together, in a circle. She smiled and she put it around her head.

"Now I am the princess." She said to herself and she took a sip of Monty's brew. It wasn't as good as she was used to, but it was enough. She stood up and sat down with her back against the tree, watching the field. How could a place like this be so peaceful and violent at the same time?

She grabbed the book that was in her bag and started to read it. She hadn't read all of it, for it was a lot. She was singing while reading, and came across a fact about lavender. That research has revealed that the essential oil of lavender may be useful for treating anxiety, depression, insomnia and restlessness.

"Better pluck the load of you, then." She said when she looked at the lavender growing a few yards away from her. Valery spend the whole day out there in the field. She drank half of the bottle, and was already feeling dizzy and light in her head. She stood up and decided to cut the lavender to bring back to camp.

She actually had no idea where she was or where she had to go to. She decided to just walk and see. The sun was gone, it was dusk. The stars were appearing and it got colder. "Everybody's got a reason... everybody's got a way..." She sang and hummed the music. She suddenly felt the booze kicking in even more.

She felt the apple she ate coming up and she threw up. It got all over the flowers, it kept coming up. She started to cry and she wiped away the apple sauce with her sleeve. She was leaning against the tree, and drank all what was left of the bottle. She threw the bottle away and stumbled further.

She started to see things double, and her head was light. She couldn't put one foot in front of the other, and she sank through her feet. Another wave was coming out of her, this time only the booze. She wiped her mouth again and started to cry.

She couldn't keep her eyes open, and she fell down on her side, not being able to move.

Valery was lying on something hard and cold. Her head was feeling like it was about to burst, her stomach like it was on fire, and her mouth like a desert. She was moaning, and tried to get up ,but she couldn't. "What the...?" She mumbled, but realized her hands and feet were tied together.

She blinked a few times and saw a silhouette of a human in front of her. She narrowed her eyes to see better, and to her surprise, she saw Lincoln. "You." She whispered and she started to twist, trying to get lose. He bend down and calmed her down. "Shhh..." he whispered, "it is ok, Valery." Lincoln untied her hands and feet. Valery frowned and looked around.

She was in a kind of house, but she didn't recognized it. It was made out of wood with a straw roof. "Where am I? I need to go back to camp." She mumbled confused. "Not so fast." It was the voice of a woman, who entered the room. She had brown hair, and the skin around her eyes was black.

The woman started to talk to Lincoln. It was a weird language, Valery had never heard it before. She did recognized some words, but it was too hard to even make something out of it. "I am Anya." The woman said. "Valery..." Valery mumbled and she touched her head. "What am I doing here?"

"You are our hostage." Anya said indifferently. "Please don't tell me you've pierced me with a spear as well... I do feel like it." Valery mumbled slowly. The woman suddenly walked up to her, grabbing Valery firmly by her chin, forcing her to look up into Anya's eyes.

"Lincoln told me you are an enchantress... a priestess, we need your help." Anya said. "And why would I help you?" Valery suddenly got slapped in the face, and a knife was being held against her throat. "Because if you don't, you will die." Valery gave a short nod and two Grounder's help her stand up.

She faced Lincoln. "Why did you bring me here?!" She snapped. "I had to, I am sorry," Lincoln whispered, "Clarke wanted to form an alliance, but that didn't work." Lincoln walked over to Anya, and she gave a short nod. Lincoln exchanged one swift look with Valery and disappeared.

Valery got offered some water, that she drank quickly. She was taken to a room, where a little girl was lying on a table. The girl was breathing heavily and irregular. "Help her." Anya said. Valery was shaking her head.

"I can't do this," Valery said startled, suddenly all sharp and awake, "I need a doctor... Clarke could do this, I can't..." Valery was looking hopelessly at Anya. "Our own surgeon is gone, so you must do it." Anya replied. "I can't, I am telling you!" Valery repeated.

Anya walked over to the two Grounders and started to whisper. Anya grabbed her weapons and walked back to Valery. "She better be alive when I come back." Anya left, with one Grounder behind, who watched Valery carefully. She bend over the little girl.

"What happened to her?" Valery asked the Grounder. "An explosion, she got hit." He replied flatly. Valery frowned and looked around. She saw her bag lying in the corner and grabbed the lavender out of it. She boiled some water and added the lavender. She gave it to the child while saying random stuff in Irish.

After an hour, Anya got back... with Finn and Clarke. "Valery, what the hell, where-?" Valery cut her off. "No time, you must save this girl." Valery said sharply. "So I have heard, or she will kill Finn." Clarke said and she bend over the girl, Clarke was discussing things with Anya and lifted the girl up to look on her back.

"I think the power of the explosion hit her on the chest, she's drowning in her own blood," Clarke said worried, "she can't breathe, I have to relieve the pressure." Clarke searched in the surgeon's bag and got back with a knife. "I need a small tube, something rigid, the size of my finger." One Grounder handed something over to Finn, who held it.

Valery just continued speaking in Irish. More like swearing and praying the girl wouldn't die. Clarke made a cut between the girl's ribs and pushed the tube in. "What have you done?!" Anya yelled and she pushed Clarke aside. "No, you don't understand. She couldn't breathe." Clarke said quickly, but Anya had already pushed her on the ground.

Finn tried to help her, but got thrown on the floor as well. Clarke started to help Finn, and they told the story to Valery about what happened. "Jeez..." Valery whispered when Clarke was done telling about the blown up bridge, the crashed Exodus ship, John Murphy and his disease.

"She's hot!" Anya snapped, who stood bend over Tris, the name of the girl. Clarke listened to the girl's heart. "It's way up, she must be septic." Clarke said to Valery. "What does that mean?" Anya asked suspiciously. "That means her blood is poisoned." Clarke examined the vials.

"She needs real medicine, not this crap!" She hissed and she stood up. "Sending in a little girl into battle, what is wrong with you people?!" Clarke snapped. "She was with me, she was my second. That's how we train people to become warriors." Anya replied.

Clarke and Anya started to argue, and Tris was breathing more heavily. Valery was feeling dizzy again and sat down in the corner. Clarke came up with a transfusion, so Tris could get clean blood. Valery walked up to the table again, and saw how Clarke took some of Finn's blood. "I can't find a vain..." Clarke mumbled. "Clarke?" Finn asked. "She's not breathing."

Clarke, Finn and Valery took a step back, waiting breathlessly what was about to happen. Anya cut of a strand of hair from the Tris, before a Grounder picked her up and carried her out of the room. "Take him away, and kill him." Anya said. "No!" Clarke and Valery yelled at the same time. "Please, don't hurt him!" Clarke cried as he was being taken away.

Valery sat down in the corner, watching Clarke and the Grounder. Out of the blue, Clarke jumped on the Grounder, who seemed to sit down. Valery walked over to them, and saw that Clarke pierced a knife in his throat. "Come on!" Clarke yelled and grabbed Valery's hand.

They ran outside, through the forest. Valery was panting loudly, following Clarke. They were running as fast as they could, in the dark. Valery fell a bit behind Clarke. "Clarke!" Valery panted. Clarke looked behind her, to Val, but suddenly seemed to be yanked by her foot into the air. "Clarke!" Valery yelled panicky, as she watched her hanging above the ground, her food tied to a rope.

"Go..." Clarke mumbled and Valery started to run. Valery ran as fast and far as she could, following the northern star she could see in the sky. After an half our, she saw the camp in the distance. She smiled and walked up to it. She almost couldn't walk, and she fell down.

"Valery?!" Raven yelled indignantly. "Where the hell have you been?! She yanked Valery up. "Jeez, she's been drinking." Raven scoffed. Valery pushed Raven off her.

"While you were partying and blowing up bridges, I got kidnapped by Grounders, meeting Finn and Clarke, who are still there, I guess," Valery snapped, "and yes I was drinking because I heard I had a fucking miscarriage!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and she started to cry.

Octavia walked up to Valery and hugged her. "Shhh..." Octavia whispered. "It would have been a girl..." Valery mumbled in between her cries. "W-what?" A trembling voice said. Valery's body froze and slowly she let go of Octavia and turned around. She looked up to the person who said it and stood face to face with Bellamy.


	13. 12 The trade

_"I learned that courage was not the absence of fear, but the triumph over it. The brave man is not he who does not feel afraid, but he who conquers that fear."_ \- Nelson Mandela.

Octavia and Raven walked away from Valery, leaving her and Bellamy alone. Valery was looking at her feet, still crying softly. She held her hand in front of her mouth, she had no idea what to do. Bellamy was still standing there, startled and confused. "Valery, what did you say?" He asked hoarsely.

Valery was shaking her head, refusing to say anything. Bellamy walked up to her, removing her hand from her mouth. He grabbed her chin, and lift her face up. Her green eyes were red and watery, he had never seen her cry like that before.

"You are so cold..., here," he said and he took his jacket off, and laid it over Valery's shoulders, "I will give you some water, come." He said and he grabbed her hand, leading her into the camp. Everyone looked at Valery, their eyes were burning in her back. He brought her to his tent, where Raven picked up her jacket from the ground. Valery's eyes wandered to the bed, that was damp. Raven's necklace was lying next to it.

"Don't forget this." Valery said quietly, and she held out the necklace, without looking at Raven or Bellamy. Raven grabbed it out of Valery's hand and left the tent. Valery sat down on a chair, and Bellamy gave her a cup with water. Valery grabbed it out of his hand and drank it quickly.

She looked over to Bellamy, who was sitting on the ground in front of the bed, his eyes watery. "I said that it would have been a girl..." She said quietly. Bellamy buried his face in his hands, sighing loudly. "You didn't want to tell me that, right?" He asked, looking up at Valery, "Otherwise you would have done that right away."

Valery nodded slowly, staring at the bed. "I am scared of you." she said quietly, her voice trembling, "when I saw you torturing that Grounder..." Valery shook her head, "I didn't recognize you. You turned into a selfish monster." Bellamy's eyes were watering and Valery saw a tear running down his cheek.

"I didn't tell you because I thought," Valery took a deep breathe, "because..." Valery shook her head, not finishing her sentence. "Because you thought I wouldn't care?" He asked, looking up at Valery. "That I would celebrate it, now?" He asked, shaking his head as if confused.

Valery shook her head. "That you would find it as horrible as me, and that you wished you could turn it all back... That you still cared for me," Valery smiled faintly, "how pathetic of me." Valery said and wiped a tear from her cheek.

Bellamy stood up and walked over to Valery. He sat down on his knees in front of her and he held her face in his hands, looking up to her. He pulled her close to him and kissed her. It wasn't a very long kiss, but it brought back so many memories in such short time.

Valery turned her face away and hugged him. He hugged her tight. They were sitting like this for what felt like hours. His hand was buried in her hair, and she was breathing in his neck. She forgot how he smelled like, she couldn't remember it, while it was one of her favorite scents in the world.

"I do find it horrible, Val," he said whispered, "and I still care for you. Every time I look at you..." Valery let him go and looked at him. "Same... And you are such an asshole, but the thought we could have had a child together..." Valery smiled at him and touched his face.

"Tell me about the baby..." He said, looking dreamily at Valery.

"Abby told me she was so small... She was sucking on her thumb and holding her foot," Valery said with a faint smile, "and I wonder if she would have had my eyes or your eyes. My hair with your brown eyes..." Valery bit on her lip, "your tanned skin with freckles." Bellamy kissed Valery again and lifted her up. He laid her down on the floor and kissed her neck.

"I want you back..." he mumbled, "I need you Val... I can't do this without you, I need your help with all this. " He whispered, slowly shaking his head. "I don't know what to do." Valery smiled at him, stroking his back. "You have to kiss me," she said, looking up at him, "and promise that we will do this together, that we will manage..." She said smiling, frowning slightly. He nodded in agreement, "I promise," he said smiling and he kissed her again.

The next morning, Valery woke up. She yawned and turned around to face Bellamy. She opened her eyes, and scoffed . "Bell?" She asked sleepily as she sat up straight. She looked next to her, but Bellamy was gone. She looked around and searched for her clothes. She put them on and stepped outside the tent. Octavia was yelling. "Murphy! If you even touch Jasper, I swear to God, I will kill you!" Confused Valery walked up to Octavia and Bellamy, who were arguing.

She stopped as she saw Raven walking towards Bellamy, and pretended to tie her shoelace. When Raven walked away, Valery saw Bellamy smiling at her. "You don't have shoe laces." he said, grinning. "Shut up." She mumbled with a smile. "So what's going on?" She asked confused. "Murphy's got Jasper, they locked us out. We're trying to get inside through the floor." Bellamy replied to her.

"Why aren't you looking for Clarke and Finn?" Valery asked quietly. "They are probably dead by now, you said that yourself." Bellamy said to her and he held the walkie-talkie in front of his face. "Murphy, I know you can hear me," Bellamy said, "All our ammo and food's in the middle level, you know that. You're leaving us vulnerable to an attack. I can't let that happen."

 _"Yeah, well, in case you haven't noticed, you're not exactly in control right now."_ Murphy said though the walkie-talkie and Valery cringed when she heard him. "Come on, Murphy, you don't wanna hurt Jasper, you wanna hurt me and Val." Bellamy replied.

 _"Ah, so the bitch is back."_ Murphy said grinning and Valery was ready to snatch the walkie-talkie out of Bellamy's hand and ballyrag at him. "So, what do you say Murphy?" Bellamy started, "How about you trade him for me?" Valery looked as if she saw water on fire. "No! Bell..." She mumbled, walking up to him.

"All you have to do is let him go and I'll take his place." Bellamy said. _"Yeah... I want you AND Val."_ Murphy said airily. "Valery is not an option." Bellamy mumbled strict. _"I only want Val to watch."_ Murphy replied grinning. "It's fine," Valery said breathlessly, "together, right?" She held Bellamy's hand and squeezed in it.

Bellamy talked again. "Alright, me and Val." Murphy was grinning on the other side and Valery shivered. _"Good, so how are we going to do that?"_ Murphy asked. "Bell, he'll kill you two if you do this." Octavia said to Bellamy. "If we don't, he will kill Jasper." Bellamy replied.

"It's simple, you open the door. He walks out, we walk in." Bellamy said though the walkie-talkie. Octavia and Valery exchanged looks. It was quiet, until the door of the drop ship opened up. "Just you Bellamy and Val! Unarmed!" Murphy yelled. "Take this." Bellamy said to Octavia and gave her the walkie-talkie. Valery hugged Octavia. "We'll get you out," Octavia whispered, "I promise."

Murphy was counting down. "We're here!' Bellamy yelled when he was standing in front of the opening of the drop ship. Valery took a deep breathe and followed Bellamy inside. Murphy kicked Jasper, and he fell out of the drop ship. The door of the drop ship was closing again. Octavia was yelling though the walkie-talkie while Murphy was pointing a gun at Valery and Bellamy.

"Tie her hands together on her back," Murphy said, smiling creepily at Valery, "leave her legs though, I want to be able to come in between them." Valery exchanged looks with Bellamy, who turned her around slowly and crossed her arms on her back. He tied the rope around her wrists and made her sit on the ground.

Murphy looked back at Bellamy. "Now, tie yourself, with that." Murphy said, nodding at a piece of rope on the floor. Bellamy only looked at Murphy, who shot twice in the floor, close to Val's legs. "Want to let her know you are alive?" Murphy said, "Then do what I say."

 _"Val, Bell, do you copy?"_ Octavia asked through the walkie-talkie. "We're fine, just a misfire. Get back to work. All of you." Bellamy replied strict, "And tell Raven to hurry her ass up." Bellamy started to tie the rope and Valery couldn't see what he was doing.

"That's long enough, tie those two ends together now." Bellamy did so and looked up at Murphy. "All right, now get up and toss it over." Valery almost fainted when she heard those words. She was starting to feel sick. Bellamy tossed it over a duct on the ceiling and looked back at Murphy.

"What do you want me to say?" Bellamy asked with a slight trembling voice, "You want me to apologize? I am-" Bellamy took a step forward to Murphy, and he pointed his gun closer to Bellamy. "I'm sorry." Bellamy said slowly. Murphy smirked. "You got it all wrong, Bellamy. I don't want you to say anything... I want you to feel what I felt and then, I want you to die."

Bellamy looked back at Valery, who was breathing heavily. "Pick her up and put her down here," Murphy commanded, "I want her to have the best view." Bellamy walked up to Valery, who was as white as chalk, not being able to say or do anything. Bellamy lifted her up and put her down in front of Murphy.

He kissed her and touched her face. "Stay strong, ok?" He whispered and he walked over the noose, that was placed above a stool. "I am actually in quite a dilemma here," Murphy started, stroking Valery's head, "should I first rape her so you can still see it or not? I do want her full attention when your face will turn purple and your eyes are popping out."

Valery was slowly shaking her head, trying to hold back her tears. Murphy yanked Valery up on her feet and smacked her on her ass. "Anyway," Murphy continued, "stand on it." Bellamy looked at Murphy, ready to kill him when he saw Murphy kissing Valery's cheek and whispering in her ear and stood down on the stool.

"Put it over your head." Murphy commanded. Bellamy looked at Valery, who was looking at her feet, shaking her head. Murphy grabbed her firmly by her hair and she shrieked when he made her look up. "This is insane..." Bellamy said quietly, and Murphy shot again in the floor.

"Put it over your head." Murphy repeated. Bellamy grabbed the rope and pulled it over his head. "Happy now?!" Bellamy snapped. Murphy was slowly shaking his head.

"You are so brave, aren't you?" Murphy asked mockingly, "you came in here thinking you were gonna turn this whole thing around. That you were stronger than me, that maybe one of your friends would come and help you?" Murphy smirked, "Well, what are you thinking now, Bellamy. Hm?" Murphy stroked Valery's hair again. "You really thought I'd keep this bitch alive? She's mine now, and once I am done with her... She can join you in hell."

Murphy kicked Valery and she fell on the ground. Murphy grabbed the rope and started to pull it. Bellamy's feet were hovering one inch above the stool, Bellamy trying to get some air by pulling on the rope.

"You know, I gotta hand it to you Bellamy," Murphy said when he tied the rope to the ladder, "you got them all fooled, even this one here," Murphy said, looking down at Val, "looking at her now, I don't think she even know..." Valery looked confused up to Murphy.

"Not that he fucked Raven yesterday," Murphy said quickly, "something else..." Valery looked up to Bellamy, who shook his head to Murphy. "Please don't tell her." Bellamy said hoarsely. "You are right, I won't. I want her to cry when you die..." Murphy said and he let go of Valery.

"They actually look up to you, Bellamy. Almost as much as they look up to Clarke. But we know the truth, don't we? You're a coward." Murphy said and he walked up to Bellamy, looking up at him. "I learned that the day you kicked that crate from beneath me." Murphy said coolly.

"Isn't that what you said? That you were just giving the people what they wanted. Right?" Murphy asked. "I should have stopped them..." Bellamy said with affliction. "Yeah... it's a little late for that now." Bellamy shook his head. "How does this end for you, Murphy? You think they're just gonna let you walk out of here?" Bellamy asked.

"Well, I think the princess is dead. And I know the king's about to die... Valery will surely lose her mind, so who's really gonna lead these people? Huh?" Murphy asked. "Me. That's who. And yeah, maybe I have to kill your Grounder-pounding little sister." Bellamy tried to kick Murphy, but he ran to the rope again.

Valery was twisting her hands, trying to get loose. "I don't think so!" Murphy yelled and he grabbed his gun. He pointed it at Valery and shot. Valery cried it out and fell down. "No!" Bellamy yelled and watched Valery lying on the floor, motionless.

Murphy walked to the ladder, and they suddenly heard a shriek from under the floor. "I'm guessing that's her right now." Murphy said and he started to shoot on the floor, and a bullet scraped Valery's hip. Valery cried it out again. "No! Stop!" Bellamy yelled. Murphy's gun was clicking, it was empty.

Valery opened her eyes, she was lying on her stomach. She looked up at Bellamy, who was struggling to get loose. Murphy walked up to him and kicked the stool from beneath Bellamy's feet. Bellamy was loudly gasping, swinging in the air. "Using your hands is a cheat, mine were bound. Remember?!" Murphy yelled and he grabbed Bellamy's hands. Bellamy kicked him in the stomach, and Murphy tripped over Valery, falling down.

Murphy stood up and started to hit Bellamy with his gun. Valery moaned loudly and pushed herself up from the floor, slowly crawling to Murphy. "No... Stop!" She cried and grabbed Murphy's jacket, pulling it. Suddenly the door of the drop ship opened. "Raven you did it!" Jasper yelled. Murphy yanked his jacket out of Valery's hands and climbed up to the ladder.

Valery tried to stand up and she stumbled to the ladder. Jasper and Octavia entered the drop ship. "His legs!" She yelled to Jasper. Immediately Jasper held up Bellamy's legs. Valery untied it, and Bellamy fell on the ground, on top of Jasper. Valery sank through her knees, panting.

Valery watched how Octavia removed the rope from Bellamy's head. "Raven they're fine!" Jasper yelled. She was sitting down, with her back against the ladder. She felt the warm blood gushing out of her wounds, and she took a deep sigh while she rested her head on her shoulder, watching Bellamy crawling up at her, his silhouette fading away while she closed her eyes, thinking about the flower field.


	14. 13 The Fight

_"We are twice armed if we fight with faith."_ \- Plato

Valery moaned loudly. "Shhh..." She heard someone whispering in her ear. "Hold her still." Valery was lying on her side, and felt something poking in her hip. It was like it had been on fire, just like her shoulder. Valery rubbed her eyes and saw Clarke bend over her body. "That's it." Clarke said and she laid down a needle and some thread.

"How are you feeling, Val?" Clarke asked. Valery gaped at Clarke and grabbed Clarke by her arm to pull her closer. "I am so sorry," Valery mumbled, "You know that right?" Clarke smiled and looked at Valery's arm. "Can you move it?" Clarke asked.

Valery moved her arm, moaning a bit. "Bit stiff, but it's fine." She replied with a smile, "It didn't hit my collarbone?" Valery asked. Clarke shook her head. "I'm glad it's fine, because you need to walk." Clarke said primly.

"Huh? Why?" Valery asked confused. "There's an army of Grounders coming our way, we need to leave." Clarke replied and she stood up. "I really need to stop passing out, I miss everything..." Valery said to herself and sighed, "but we should stay here. We have a wall around us..."

"No." Clarke snapped and she pulled Valery up. "Try and walk, we can't carry two of you." Clarke said quickly. "Two?" Valery asked confused. "Murphy shot Raven, but the bullet is still inside her. If she walks, she'll get an internal bleeding." Clarke replied and she grabbed Valery's arm.

Valery started to walk slowly. It was difficult, but it went well. Only her left arm was hurting like hell. Clarke grabbed a piece of cloth and tied it. She pulled it over Valery's head and laid her arm in it. Clarke nodded at it and left the tent. "Okay then..." Valery mumbled. Valery sighed deeply, trying to think about what just happened.

Valery sat down on the bed again, thinking. She poured a cup of water with difficulty and took a sip. After a few minutes, someone entered the tent. She looked up and saw it was Bellamy. "Hey..." he said quietly and he hugged Valery carefully. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm ok, and you?" She replied, looking worried at Bellamy, who sighed. "Clarke wants to walk away, to the ocean. That's 120 miles away from here..." He said and he sat down next to Valery, shaking his head, "we're gonna die." Valery nodded slowly in agreement. Bellamy kissed Valery on the side of her head.

"I thought he killed you," Bellamy whispered, "it was horrible." Valery looked up to him and kissed him. "Then it's good you didn't see it from my point of view." She said sarcastically and smirked.

Finn suddenly entered the tent. "We have to go." He said and he disappeared again. "Nice to see you too," Valery scoffed, "jerk." Bellamy grinned and he stood up. He helped Valery up and swung her bag over his shoulder. "Here." he said and he gave her a handgun. "Are you sure you trust me with this?" She asked confused.

"If the Grounders knew who Valery Kane was, and see you holding this gun, they'd run for their lives." Bellamy replied with a smirk and he led a smiling Valery out of the tent. The people were already walking out of the camp and Bellamy and Valery blended into the crowd.

"Valery!" Valery looked behind her and saw Jasper walking up to her. He hugged her while walking. "Jas, my arm." Valery mumbled. "Sorry," he said and he let her go, "thank you." He said meaningful and Valery smiled back at him. Valery and Bellamy were walking in silence. Valery stuck the gun in her jeans and grabbed Bellamy's hand.

Her hip and shoulder were burning. "What did Clarke to do it? It's burning like Murphy in hell..." She mumbled, looking hopeful to Bellamy, expecting an answer. "She seared it with a burning knife and stitched it afterwards." Valery looked confused at Bellamy. "She wanted to make sure it was closed." He added quickly.

"Right..." Valery mumbled and Bellamy squeezed her hand. Valery was thinking about Murphy, about what he said. _I don't think she even knows..._ Valery didn't want to ask Bellamy, for she knew he'd deny it or lie about it. Now it was good between them, she wanted to keep it that way.

"I am kinda excited, I really want to see the ocean... It must be so beautiful..." Valery mumbled dreamily. "Are we going to swim naked then?" Bellamy asked and he grinned. Valery elbowed him with her good arm and suddenly the group stopped.

Something flew through the air and a guy got hit by a sharp, metal thing that ended up half deep in his face. "GROUNDERS!" Jasper yelled and before Valery could say anything, Bellamy started to run and pulled her with him.

"I told her this was a bad idea!" He said angrily and he squeezed firmly in Valery's hand. "Auw! Bell!" She yelled when she was running but after a few seconds, she saw the camp in the distance already.

"Go, I'll find you there. I need to get these people inside." He said and he let Valery go. Valery stood still, panting. "Now, Val!" He said urgently and Valery turned around, jogging to camp. There was a chaos in the camp, and Bellamy took his position on top of the gate, Clarke joined him.

"Stand your ground and fight back," Valery said to Clarke, "I agree with Bellamy, we might have a chance here." Clarke nodded slowly.

"Get Valery inside the drop ship." Bellamy said to Miller, who grabbed her arm. "No, let me go!" Bellamy gave Valery a look, and she yanked her arm out of Miller's grip. "If you die, I'll kill you." She said to Bellamy and walked to the drop ship by herself.

Valery immediately wanted to turn around when she saw Raven sitting there. She didn't say anything to her and sat down on a chair, on the other side of the drop ship. "You know... It was pretty badass of you to go into that drop ship," Raven started, "never thought you had that in you. Definitely not after you heard about miscarriage..." Raven said, with a bit more sympathy.

Valery shrugged. "Life's full of surprises isn't it?" Valery replied indifferently, without looking at Raven. "Don't even start," Raven scoffed, "I risked my life to come here to find out Finn was screwing Clarke." Valery looked up to Raven, raising her eyebrows. "What? Bellamy was still single." Raven said defensively.

Raven moaned and Valery stood up. She walked over to Raven and looked at her wound. "I should have killed him when I had the chance," Valery mumbled quietly, still looking at Raven's wound, "but his time will come soon or later."

Clarke, Finn and Bellamy entered the drop ship. Valery sat down in the chair next to Raven, and it was only now she saw that they rebuilt a miniature of their camp on that table. Bellamy stood down behind Valery, his hand resting on her good shoulder.

"We need your help Valery, we need a strategy. As you are a logical thinker, we would appreciate your input." Clarke said, who was standing at the other side of the table. "Yeh, sure." Valery said, not very much enthusiastic.

"Alright. We've got 20 rifles with 20 rounds, give or take. Roughly 500 rounds of ammo," Bellamy said, "While you three were gone, we made some improvements. Thanks to Raven, the gully is mined."

"Partially mined, thanks to Murphy." Raven scoffed. "Still, it's the main route in. If the grounders use it, we'll know." Bellamy said. "She also made grenades." He said and he held one up. Valery looked at the rest. "That's not much." Valery said slowly.

"Thanks again, Murphy." Raven said sarcastically. "If the Grounders make it though the front gate, guns and grenades should force them back." Bellamy said. "And then?" Clarke asked critically. "Then we close the door and pray." Raven said indifferently.

"Pray for what? That the ship keeps them out? That's ridiculous." Valery said critically to Raven and she looked up to Bellamy, who sighed. "Let's not get them through the gate, then." Bellamy said and he grabbed the walkie-talkie.

"All foxholes, listen up," he started, "keep your eyes and ears open. Inflict casualties. As many as possible. You can hold them off long enough to make them turn back. That's the plan." Bellamy said and he was out.

"That's always your plan. Just like the bomb at the bridge." Finn said. "Damn right. You got a better idea?" Bellamy asked. Valery was thinking, shaking her head. "Fuel burns as well," Valery started slowly, "isn't there any in those rockets?"

"Yeah, you said there's fuel in those rockets," Clarke said quickly, facing Raven, "you said there would be enough to build a hundred bombs." Raven sighed. "I also said we had no gunpowder left." Raven replied to Clarke.

"I don't wanna built a bomb, I want a blastoff." Clarke said. "Draw them in close. Fire the rockets. A ring of fire..." Raven said slowly. "Barbecued Grounders, I like it." Bellamy said and Valery nodded slowly in agreement. "Will it work?" Finn asked Raven.

"The wiring is a mess down there, but yeah," Raven said and she looked up at Bellamy, "if you give me enough time, I'll cook them real good."

Valery was standing at the entrance of the drop ship, with her good arm supporting the sling. She watched how the camp was getting ready for the fight. Finn passed Valery and confused she looked at him. "Hey, where are you going? I thought you were downstairs with Clarke and Raven..." Valery mumbled as he stopped, looking serious.

"Raven can't feel her legs, she's bleeding internally. I'm going to Lincoln's cave, to see if there's something that will stop it." Finn replied. Valery was opening her mouth, but she couldn't say anything. Finn walked up to her and hugged her. Without saying anything he let her go and left.

Finn let her go and gave her a short nod. She watched him leave though a foxhole and she sighed deeply. She was thinking, and decided to help in the camp. Valery was separating and dividing the ammo for the guns with Monroe, who left Valery alone to do some more physical intense stuff. She was sitting on the ground all day and often people walked up to her to ask things.

She was done when it was dark and she laid down the last bullet. Bellamy, who didn't notice her all day, walked up to her shaking his head. "Still stubborn aren't you?" He asked, smirking. Valery shrugged, smiling. "Good job, thanks for that." Bellamy said and he helped her up.

"If you will give them to everyone, we're good." Valery said, looking at her work. Suddenly, drums were beating in the distance. The whole camp fell silent and Valery grabbed Bellamy's hand who was looking just as worried as Valery. "They are here..." A girl said.

Everyone exchanged looks and looked hopeful to Bellamy and Valery. "Get in position!" Bellamy yelled and everyone started to move. Valery was looking anxious, no idea what to do. "Get inside." Bellamy said and he grabbed Valery's arm. "No, I don't want to!" Valery yelled and she removed the sling.

Her tears were stinging in her eyes when she threw the sling on the ground, and she grabbed the gun Bellamy was holding. Bellamy gaped at her. The fragile red haired girl, with big eyes and an anxious look on her face, holding a big gun.

Bellamy pulled her close to him, he knew he had no chance to command her. "Please go inside when we give the signal... I may die, but you can't, ok?" He said with a shaky voice and Valery nodded slowly. He kissed her on her cheek. "May we meet again." He whispered. Valery laid down the gun for the couldn't hold it with only one hand and touched his face. She kissed him and smiled up to him. "May we meet again." She whispered.

Bellamy smiled and he bend to give Valery the gun. He stood still, looking at her. "Go get them soldier," Valery said quietly, keeping her self strong "you are dismissed." Bellamy gave her a short nod, and he ran over to Monroe, who was hiding behind the gate in the woods to shoot the first Grounders.

The first gunshots were heard soon afterwards. Valery lined up with some more, behind the gate. The girl next to Valery was shaking terribly and Valery got terribly nervous of it. She was scared too, but she was just so overwhelmed by everything that happened the past 2 weeks that seemed flat and emotionless.

Valery saw the Grounders running between the trees, and her fellow people started to fire. "Stop firing!" Valery yelled angrily "you're wasting ammo!" Everyone looked at Valery, offended. "Sorry." Valery replied flatly and looked back at the Grounders again.

After a while she kept hearing gunshots and the walkie-talkie made a sound. "Give me that!" She snapped and she snatched the walkie-talkie out of a guys hand. "Bell? Jas? Stop wasting ammo!" Valery said. _"She's right, do not fire until you are sure."_ Bellamy said through the walkie-talkie.

Loud screams were heard, and the Grounders were running towards them. "Here they come!" Valery yelled and she started to shoot. She shot one Grounder in the leg and amazed she looked at the gun. "We have to fall back, they are everywhere!" Valery yelled through the walkie-talkie as the Grounders came closer.

" _Fall back!"_ Jasper yelled on the other side. _"No, stand your ground. Val come meet me in the camp, the rest go to the front gate and defend it from there. If that falls, we are all dead."_ Bellamy said. Everyone gaped at Valery, waiting for her. "You heard the guy, come on!" Valery yelled and the rest took off.

Valery was left behind, looking for the foxhole. Sadly.. there was no foxhole. She couldn't see anything and panicky she saw the Grounders coming close. She looked around, her heart was pumping in her throat. "Val!" It was a sharp whisper and she saw Finn when she turned around. "Oh my god..." She gasped and she hugged him.

"Let's go back to camp, follow me." He said and he grabbed her hand. They climbed through the foxhole and ended up in camp. Valery looked around. "Where's Bellamy?" She asked a guy, who shrugged in return.

A big explosion was heard and Valery looked up to the sky. A big kind of meteor was falling down. "Is that from the Ark?" A girl who stood next to Valery asked. "I am afraid that is the Ark." Valery replied, still looking up to the sky. The Ark was falling apart and some parts exploded, Valery thought those were stations.

Valery heard a kind of whooping and confused she listened to it. "REAPERS!" One Grounder yelled. Valery ran to the gate to have a peak. She laughed. "They are fighting each other!" She yelled to the rest and she turned around, watching Clarke hugging Finn.

"If the gunners stay at their post, you'll have more time." Valery said to Clarke. Clarke nodded and went inside the drop ship with Finn. "Gunners, stay at your post. The rest, go inside!" Valery yelled. Valery saw the people going inside the drop ship. The gate was almost taken down and Valery started to shoot on everything that moved.

"Val! Get inside, I did it!" Jasper yelled and he pulled her arm. "Bellamy isn't back yet!" Valery yelled at him. Jasper gave her a look, but let her go. He went inside the drop ship, to tell Clarke. Miller got shot in his shoulder and went inside as well.

Valery started to thrown the grenades when the gate was taken down with a few others. The arrows were flying everywhere, almost hitting Valery. The grenades worked and Clarke and Finn came outside. "All right! Jasper did it, everybody get inside now!" Clarke yelled.

Valery started to shoot the Grounders, but she was out of ammo. "There he is!" Finn yelled and he pointed into the distance. "Bellamy!" Valery yelled as she saw him and she ran up to him. "No, Val!" Clarke yelled panicky. Valery made her way through the crowd, as she saw Bellamy being hit by a Grounder. Finn grabbed Valery by her arm. "No, let me go! He's killing him!" Valery yelled.

Finn grabbed a hand gun and shot the Grounder. Miller ran up to Valery, who was halfway and he yanked her with him. "No, let me go!" She yelled and she twisted to get loose. She looked over to Bellamy who mumbled a "Go." She surrendered and ran back with Miller.

"Clarke, Val, let's go. You can't save everybody!" Miller yelled as he ran inside. Valery and Clarke were both crying softly, watching their loved ones defeated in between the Grounders. The people of the 100 were still fighting, it was impossible for them to get away.

More Grounders entered the gate, and Clarke grabbed Valery's hand to pull her inside the drop ship. Clarke slowly pushed a pale Valery inside the drop ship, who was ready to faint. Clarke pulled the lever and the door closed. Suddenly, from behind the curtain, Anya rolled inside the drop ship.

The Grounder were banging on the drop ship. "Jasper, now!" Clarke said and Jasper pushed a button on his controller. Nothing happened and anxiously Valery looked at Anya. "Anya, you can't win." Clarke said to Anya who was holding her sword.

Valery grabbed a gun from the ground and hit Anya on her head. Miller followed her example and stated to hit her too. "Stop! She's already down!" Clarke said to Miller. But it was too late, everyone started to kick Anya and Valery got pushed aside.

Suddenly Jasper did something, and the whole drop ship started to shake. Terrible screams were heard outside and no one dared to say something. It seems like hours seemed to pass. Valery was resting her head on Jasper's shoulder, when Clarke walked up to her.

"We are going to open the door." She said quietly. Valery nodded slowly and she walked up to Clarke, who pulled the lever. There was a terrible smell coming inside the drop ship and when Valery pulled away the curtain she looked at the most terrible thing she had ever seen.

She took a few steps forward and something cracked under her shoe. She looked down removed her foot, looking at a crushed skull. Anya was tied and fell down on her knees. Valery walked at the spot she had seen Bellamy for the last time, and stared at a skeleton.

Valery couldn't bear to look at it, and started to run. She ran out of the gate, over the skeletons as fast as she could, into the woods. She stopped and looked up, and she saw smoke into the distance. "The Ark…" She mumbled slowly and she ran towards it.


	15. 14 Reinforcements

_"Love the giver more than the gift."_ -Brigham Young.

Soon after, Valery stopped running. Deep down, she knew it was useless to go there. The Ark fell apart, maybe no one even survived the landing. She shook her head and sat down on the ground. After a minutes, she decided to go back to camp. She stood up and looked turned around.

She shrieked when she stood face to face with a Grounder. She got punched in the face and she fell down. She gasped for air and reached to her nose. The blood was gushing out of it.

The Grounder torn her sling and grabbed her hands and tied them. She tried to kick him but she got kicked in the stomach. She got pulled up on her feet by the Grounder, who held her hair. She sank through her knees, gasping for breath. The Grounder walked away, pulling Valery on her hair with him.

"Auw!" She cried, when she tried to grab her hair. The Grounder kicked her, and she rolled down a hill. She laid still, faced down in the mud. She moaned loudly, and tried to push herself from the ground. "V-Valery?" Valery looked up and faced Finn, who was tied to a horse by a rope, along with someone else. "Finn?" Valery asked startled and she couldn't help but smile.

The Grounder pulled her up and attached her rope to the horse to and climbed on it. "Bellamy?" She asked slowly. "He's alive," Finn said, "we only got separated. What are you doing here?" He asked confused. "I ran away... as usual." She said quietly. The horse started to walk and all three they walked behind it.

The horse walked into the direction of the camp and the guy next to Finn was grunting all the time. "I can't..." he mumbled, "I can't go anymore..." Valery tried to ignore him. He was limping as he walked, and Valery noticed a big wound on his leg. After a few minutes, the guy stumbled and fell down, grunting heavily.

"On your feet!" The Grounder yelled. "I can't..." The guy mumbled and Finn tried to get him up. "He can't keep up!" Valery said scarily to the Grounder who stepped off his horse. "On your feet!" The grounder repeated and he walked up to Finn and Val. "You gotta get up," Finn mumbled to the guy, "come on."

The Grounder yanked the rope the guy was attached to and drew his sword. "No!" Valery and Finn yelled. But it was too late. The Grounder held up the guy's head and slit his throat. The Grounder pushed him towards Valery, and fell down. Valery looked away, disgusted and scared as she felt the warm blood touching her jeans.

"That's only one," the Grounder said, "I lost 300." The Grounder walked up to Finn and Valery, still holding out his sword. Valery and Finn crawled back from him, until they couldn't go any further. The Grounder held out a flask. "Drink, you two are lucky." He said and Valery grabbed the flask out of his hand.

She took a sip and hand it over to Finn. "I need at least one of you alive to talk to the commander," the Grounder said and he looked over to Valery, "and we'll see what we do with you." The Grounder helped Valery and Finn up and stepped back on his horse. They continued to walk, and Valery was almost collapsing.

"Please hang on, Val." Finn whispered. Valery nodded slowly and sighed. "Hey!" Someone screamed. Valery and Finn looked around and she could cry with, but also with grief. "Bell!" She yelled hoarsely. "Bellamy! get out of here!" Finn yelled. The Grounder looked behind him but didn't step off his horse. "YA!" The Grounder yelled and the horse started to run.

Finn and Valery got yanked by their arms and fell, scraping over the ground behind the horse. Bellamy threw a spear but missed. The Grounder hit Bellamy, who fell on the ground. The Grounder stopped and stepped of his horse, walking over to Bellamy and started to kick him.

Valery only now realized it was the same Grounder Bellamy fought with last night. Bellamy was grunting heavily as the Grounder started to punch him multiple times in the face. He stopped when Bellamy's face was covered in blood, and he tied him as well to the horse.

"Oh Bell, please try and walk..." Valery whispered as she looked worried at him. "Val?" Bellamy mumbled as he saw Valery's head twirling and she sank through her knees. Valery heard yelling in the distance and looked behind her, she was terribly dizzy but she saw Monroe and Sterling running up to them, yelling. The Grounder drew his sword and jumped off his horse, running towards them.

Just before the Grounder reached them, he got in his back and fell on his knees. Monroe and Sterling stopped and gasped as the Grounder was shot in his head. Bellamy, Finn and Valery looked with big eyes to the Grounder. Valery had trouble holding her eyes open and she got pulled up by Bellamy and Finn.

"Please lay me down, I need a nap..." Valery mumbled and she fell down, pulling Finn and Bellamy with her. "We're here now. Everything's gonna be okay." Confused by the familiar voice, Valery looked up and faced her father.

Valery was immediately back to her senses when she looked around, seeing people from the Ark. Valery watched Kane looking at the Grounder, and whistled. Someone cut the ropes from Valery's hands and gave her some water. More people from the Ark walked up to them and Valery saw Abby running up to her.

Abby hugged Valery and hold her tightly. "Don't stand." Abby said to Bellamy when she let Valery go. "I am fine, take care of Val," Bellamy said, "we need to get back to the drop ship." Valery held out her hand to Bellamy, but he walked away from her. Valery moaned and sank through her knees again, but she got supported.

She looked at who it was and noticed it was Kane. "Hey Lily..." He whispered and he pulled her up. "Where's Clarke? Is she alright?" Abby asked Finn. "She was when I left," Finn said, "We'll take you to her."

"She's fine," Valery mumbled, trying to push Kane away, "she killed..." Valery couldn't finish her sentence. "God, what happened to her?" Kane asked worried, looking at his daughter who was trying to keep on her feet. "Let me go!" Valery yelled, "I hate you!" She tried to slap her dad, but she was too weak for that. "Mentally or physically?" Bellamy asked Kane coolly as he pulled Valery away from Kane.

"Let's go!" Someone said. "Slow down. Sinclair, we are splitting up," Kane said and he walked over to Sinclair, "one guard detail comes with me to the drop ship. Everyone else here goes with you to Alpha Station. You have the coordinates, we'll follow you as soon as we can."

"You six, with me," Kane said and he turned around, "You," he said pointing at Finn, "lead the way." Valery drank some more water and tried to walk. Bellamy supported her, but eventually it was alright to walk by herself.

Valery held Bellamy's hand and saw Kane constantly looking back at her. Abby whispered something in Kane's ear and he shook his head. Valery's hip was shoulder were hurting terribly, but her father being here made it all fade away. She had no idea what to think or what to do, just like Kane.

Suddenly everyone stopped. "Are we there yet?" Valery asked confused, and Bellamy nodded. Everyone was low on the ground. "It's so quiet, I am going to have a look." Bellamy said and he stood up. Kane stopped him. "We'll take it from here." Kane said.

"Banks, Scanlen," Kane said and he looked back, "you stay with them. We'll signal once we're sure it's safe." Bellamy and Valery exchanged looks. "He's right, I'd rather want him to get shot than you." Valery said to Bellamy, a bit too loud. Kane looked back at her, but didn't say anything.

"Very smooth, Val." Bellamy said and shook his head. Valery looked at her feet and sighed deeply. "It's not easy Bell," she said quietly, and her eyes started to fill themselves with tears again, "I don't know how to cope with it... You can't call him a father." Bellamy sighed and hugged Valery.

"Saying things like that won't do anything. You should talk to him... He looked really worried." Bellamy said and he kissed Valery on the side of her head. Valery laid her head on Bellamy's shoulder. They were sitting like that for a few minutes. "We need a stretcher!" Someone yelled. Bellamy gently pushed Valery off him and stood up, followed by Finn.

Finn and Bellamy got stopped. They exchanged looks and they started to run to the other way. "Hey!" Valery yelled indignantly and she stood up. The men stopped her but she looked strict to them. "Let me through, now!" She said threatening. The men exchanged looks and Valery sighed. "Please... My stuff are still there." She mumbled.

They let her through and Valery walked to the drop ship. Everyone was gone. Valery saw Bellamy hitting someone and he got stunned by a stun stick. "Hey!" Valery yelled and she walked up to the group. "I don't care, you are not animals! There are rules!" Kane looked to Bellamy, who was held by two men, "laws... You are not in charge anymore."

Valery looked at the other guy Bellamy was hitting and saw Murphy. "Val," Murphy said with a smile, "still alive aren't you? Good." Valery stared at Murphy and she walked up to him. She stood down still in front of him, but didn't say anything. He smirked sarcastically when Valery turned around, but she swung her good arm and hit him hard in the face. He fell on the ground, and Valery faced her father.

"What is this?" She asked, pointing to Bellamy. "He's under arrest, he attacked John Murphy." Kane replied flatly. "No shit. Murphy killed two of our people, tried to hang Bellamy, he shot me twice and bruised my ribs..." Valery replied, looking obvious at her ribs and pointing at her wounds. "Let him go!" Valery yelled.

"No!" Kane yelled angrily,"you are not a savage!" Valery gaped at her father and walked up to him. "You are a savage... If you really were a father, you'd have killed Murphy thrice already... And you know nothing about this place. You are not in any control of me or anyone else." Valery said, narrowing her eyes at him. "Put miss Kane under arrest." He said and two men grabbed Valery by her arms. "Hey, let me go! I highly object, this is insane!" Valery protested.

Kane walked over to Murphy and helped him up. After she had screamed and cursed the lot together, the man put Valery down next to Bellamy, and together they sat on the ground, away from the group. "You still want me to talk with him, Bell?!" She asked, looking angrily at him. Bellamy looked back at her, rather pissed and didn't say anything. Valery moaned loudly as she was aware of the pain in her body.

She moaned again and she tried to get rid of the handcuffs. "My shoulder..." She whispered and moaned again. "Bell, get them off," she panted and she fell down on her side. She laid with the side of her face in the mud, breathing heavily. She saw her father walking up to her and he bend down.

"Get off me!" She hissed. "Hold still." He mumbled and he removed her handcuffs. He pulled Valery up as she was stroking her wrist. He grabbed a little bucket of water with a cloth in it and put it in front of Valery. He gave a short nod and walked away. Valery drenched the cloth in the water and started to dab Bellamy's face with it. "It's all dried up, already... I don't wanna hurt you." She mumbled.

"Just leave it." he said flatly and he looked to the other way, avoiding the cloth. Disappointed Valery threw the cloth back into the bucket and sighed. She was slowly shaking her head, staring into the distance. "Hey," Bellamy said and he tried to look at Valery, "come here." Valery smiled faintly and she sat down next to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

Finn walked up to them. "We're leaving." Finn said. "What?" Valery asked confused. Bellamy looked at Finn. "This is where they will come back to." Bellamy said.

"I don't think they'll come back. The Grounders took them and you know that." Finn said seriously to Bellamy. Finn sat down. "Look. We are going with Kane to Alpha Station. We get reinforcements, weapons... Then we'll find our friends." Finn said. Bellamy nodded slowly. "One question: How many more of us will be dead by then?" Bellamy asked.

They exchanged looks and Valery looked behind her, to Raven. "Abby says Raven needs surgery or she's gonna die," Finn said and he looked at Bellamy, "it's time to go." Finn stood up and walked to Raven, who was lying on the stretcher. Bellamy got escorted by a man and Valery was accompanied by Abby.

She was holding Abby's arm while they walked. "Where's Jaha?" Valery asked. Abby looked to the ground, not saying anything for a while. "He left behind... It had to be done manually. Someone had to stay behind. Your father volunteered, but when he stood up, Jaha had already done it." Abby replied.

"Kane volunteered?" Valery asked confused and raised her eyebrows. "Is he ill?" Valery asked airily.

"It will haunt him forever, Valery," Abby said seriously, "he had a hard time... He couldn't wait to see you again." Valery rolled with her eyes. "And I didn't had a hard time?" Valery mumbled. Abby grabbed Valery's hand. "Please..." Abby said again, looking her in the eye. Valery pulled Abby towards her and she hugged her.

"We are going to find Clarke first." Valery whispered and she let Abby go. She smiled at her and walked further. After a while, Valery saw her station, crashed into the ground. It was huge, it was a sight to see. Valery saw people working in the camp. She saw a few familiar faces, who were smiling and waving at Valery. Valery waved slowly back at them, a bit confused but she liked it.

Murphy, Raven, Bellamy and Finn were brought inside, and Valery was awkwardly standing in the middle of the camp. She looked around and saw a big plate. "Camp Jaha." She said quietly. She looked up and saw Sinclair walking up at her. "Valery Kane." He said, shaking his head while smiling broadly. Valery smiled and she hugged him carefully.

"Its good to see you." He said. "It's good to see you too." Valery replied with a faint smile. Kane walked up to Sinclair and Valery. He shook Sinclair's hand and looked at the sign. "Was it your idea?" Kane asked Sinclair. "Yes sir." Sinclair replied. Kane nodded slowly, smiling.

"It's a good idea," Kane said, "have we heard from him?" Sinclair shook his head. "No, sir... Still radio silence." He replied. Valery watched her father's face. He looked sad, it was fascinating to see. "Well, you better brief me then." Kane replied.

"Yes sir, Mr. Chancellor." Sinclair replied and he walked away from Valery and Kane. Valery looked at her father, who was watching Sinclair walking away. He turned to Valery and smiled at her. He grabbed her hand and looked at it while holding it. "I have something for you," he said shakily, "do you want to see it?" Valery nodded slowly and walked with him.

He supported her while they walked into Alpha station. Valery looked around, and recognized it. She couldn't help but smile. They sat down and her father grabbed a big box. "I have kept everything," Kane said and he looked up to Valery, who was looking confuse dat him, "I'd have never let them float you, Lily... You should know that, you are my daughter."

Valery looked up to her father. "You floated mama," she said quietly, "and I am just like her. I did what she did..." Valery looked at her feet while Kane sighed. "No, you did not Lily. You are different than her." He replied and he put the box in front of her.

"You know... You can't apply for Chancellor now, but you can apply for council member." Kane said flatly. Valery looked up at him. "You want me as a council member? That'll be the day." She said sarcastically. Kane shrugged. "Why not? You are intelligent, you know a lot of the world... you know-"

"- You don't know me at all," Valery snapped and angrily she looked at her father, who closed his mouth and looked at his feet, " and I am not 18 yet..." Valery finished less angrily.

"Actually," Kane said and he looked up to his daughter, "you are. Happy Birthday."


	16. 15 Camp Jaha

_"Nobody is perfect, but life is about choices. - LL Cool J_

Her father had left. Valery was sitting alone, looking at the stuff that was in the box. She displayed it on the floor and scanned the items. The items weren't anything special, but it was hers. They used to be very valuable to her, but now that she looked at it, it was as if she looked at just things. Nothing more, nothing less. They were objects with only a vague memory.

She looked at a mint green dress, that she used to wear when she performed on the Ark. Her special brush, that didn't make her hair all fizzy. Some gemstones, and a little box. She picked it up and opened it. Inside, there was a little silver necklace with a tree pendant. Valery smiled at it and put it around her neck. She rested her hand on it for a brief moment, but picked up her last item.

It was a little book, with only a few pages. She opened it and gasped. There was a picture of a 16 year old Valery, smiling broadly in the arms of Bellamy. She was wearing her green dress and a flower crown. She turned the page and saw a picture of her as a toddler on her mother's lap. She ran her fingers over it, thinking.

Valery sighed and put the stuff back in the box. She grabbed the picture of her and Bellamy and and put it in her pocket. She stood up and walked outside, into the camp. She didn't see her father nearby, and she decided to look for Bellamy.

She was stumbling with difficulty, her whole body was bruised and as if set on fire. She saw Bellamy standing behind a door, guarded by two guards. She smiled faintly at him, and he smiled back. She stared at the door, sad and anxious. Bellamy's face was still red, covered in dried blood.

In her other hand, she held a wet cloth. The water was dripping silently on the floor. "Let her in," Abby said to one of the guards, who appeared out of nowhere, "I told her to patch him up." The guards exchanged looks but opened the door. Abby winked to Valery and walked away.

Valery stepped into the room and the door closed behind her. She walked over to Bellamy and hugged him. She started to wipe the dirtiest part of his face, they didn't say a word. "What's that?" He suddenly asked, looking at the ground. He picked a piece of paper up and unfold it.

Bellamy stared at the picture, that fell out of Valery's pocket. "Where did you get this?" He asked hoarsely. "Kane had some of my stuff..." Valery mumbled. Bellamy held it up and suddenly he torn the picture in two "Bell! What the-" He grabbed Valery's hand and laid a piece of the paper in it. It was him. The other half with Valery on it, he put in his own pocket.

He smiled and he kissed Valery. "Happy Birthday, Val." He whispered and he gave her a hug. The door suddenly opened, and Kane walked into the room. "How long will you keep me locked up in here?" Bellamy asked him coolly while he let go of Valery. "As long as I am confident you are no longer a threat to others." Kane replied and pointed to Valery. "Including her." Valery watched her father, who had again his terrible authorized look on his face.

"Please don't hurt him," Valery said to Kane, "he is telling the truth, I swear..." hopeful she looked at her father, who nodded slowly. "I just want to ask him a few questions," Kane replied calmly to Valery, "and Abby is waiting for you, she wants to look at you."

Valery looked at Bellamy, who gave a short nod. "Yes," Valery said quietly and walked to the door, "Chancellor." The door closed behind her and anxiously she made her way to Abby. She found her a few doors further, in a room, patching up Murphy. Raven was lying on the stretcher in the corner.

"Valery-" Abby started but Valery interrupted her. "-Yes, can we do this somewhere else? I can't be in the same room with him, thank you." She said and she walked to the hallway. She was breathing heavily, standing against the wall next to the room. Abby had her kit with her and walked with Valery outside, to sit on the grass.

Abby was cleaning Valery's face. "Your father wants you as Council Member..." Abby said, "Are you willing to accept the offer?" Valery shrugged. "He only said I could apply... And why would I?" Valery replied. Abby smiled.

"He didn't want to admit directly he wants you in the Council," Abby said, "Finn told us about you. What you did, what you are capable of... What you know... We all voted, the majority wants you in the council." Valery looked up to Abby and shrugged. "I will betray the 100 if I do so... Become one of you guys." Valery replied quietly.

"I think you'd be a most valuable asset for them, at least you would have something to say." Abby winked and stood up, leaving Valery alone. Valery was thinking about it. She would indeed have something to say and she did know a lot but still... She could try to get Bellamy free and to punish Murphy...

She sighed loudly and rested her chin on her knees. She looked at a bug that was walking in the grass. She followed it for a bit and nodded slowly. "I'm going to do it." Valery whispered to herself and she stood up. She immediately sank back to the ground when she heard gunshots.

Everyone ran to the fence and Valery watched breathlessly what had happened from a distance. She saw her father walking up to a man and he grabbed aggressively the gun out of his hand. "Unauthorized use of firearm will be punishable as a felony under the Exodus charter!" Kane yelled. "Is that clear?"

The heavy armed guards started to run into the woods, and Valery started to walk towards them, passing Abby and Kane. She started to run, but she looked more like a new born giraffe. She tripped and fell down in the grass. She stood up again, but got grabbed by her hand by Abby.

"No, I have to come with them," Valery panted, "they're my people." Kane walked slowly up to Valery and Abby. "They are our people too," Abby said and she touched Valery's face, "we're going to find them." Valery sighed and looked at her feet. "I mean that they are MY people. My station..." Valery looked up and looked to her father and to Abby.

"I want to be in the Council to represent the 100," Valery said formally, "and please listen to me, to us..." Abby and Kane nodded slowly. "We are no longer children... Because the child in us died when you sent us to the ground." There was a long silence but Abby broke it. "I am going to check Raven, excuse me." Abby said flatly and she left.

"I am glad you are in the Council," Kane said a bit awkwardly, "I uhm... Yeah, I am glad you are in it." Valery nodded slowly. "Yeah, I have to do something." Valery replied flatly. "Well, you can still teach History if you want. That's what you always wanted, right?" Kane said friendly.

Valery looked up, surprised. "Yeah... I did." She said quietly. Kane looked at his feet and Valery didn't know what to do or say for a bit. Kane smiled a bit at her and walked away. "Thanks for the box," she said quickly, "I appreciate it." Kane nodded slowly. "You're welcome." He said with a smile.

"I think it's time to announce our new Council Member..." He said after a moment of silence and with a smile and he walked away. After a few minutes, she heard her father through the radio, announcing that Valery Kane was the new council member, representing the 100. She felt the eyes burning in her back, people whispering to each other.

Out of the medical treatment tent, they heard terrible screams. Raven's screams. It continued for so long... Until it stopped. Another scream was heard in the woods and she saw her father and the guards that had returned in the meantime running towards it.

Valery was waiting at the fence, and saw they returned with three bodies. They were adults, not from the 100. They laid them down in the grass, covered with a cloth. She saw her father standing in front of it and she walked towards him. "What happened?" She asked quietly.

"They were tied to a tree, pierced by knives and spears... Only Campbell was still alive but..." Her father stopped talking and sighed. "They did the same thing to Jasper," Valery said slowly, "it's a terrible sight." Valery looked closely at her father. "You didn't send that team to look for them, right?" She asked slowly.

"Lily, these men were crucified..." Kane looked at Valery and stopped talking.

"I just don't understand it, there were no sign of a fight. I don't believe they just surrendered..." Valery frowned deeply and thought about it,"we burned 300 Grounders to the ground, the Grounders would have slaughtered us right in front of the drop ship, I am sure of that."

"See? This is why I don't want to take any risks... we don't know what we are facing." Kane said seriously to her. "But we can't just wait and do nothing... We have to do something!" Valery replied. "Lily, we will find them, I promise. Give me more time. This my decision, alright?" Kane said strictly. Valery sighed and looked down to the bodies. She paid her respect to the dead and she walked away.

The time passed slowly. Valery was in charge of the inventory and she spend her day registering supplies, medicine, food and weapons. People talked to her on a different way, as if they were scared of her. Maybe it was because she was a Council Member or that they thought she was still crazy.

She stayed in the room of her father the whole evening, listening and singing to the radio. There was a music list still saved with hundreds of songs. She fell asleep while listening to Kate Bush's Cloudbusting.

The next day she woke up by a loud bang. She almost fell of her chair when Major Byrne stormed into her room. "You have to come with me." Byrne said strictly. "You better have a good reason." Valery said with gritted teeth when she calmed down.

"Chancellor's orders." Byrne replied flatly. Valery narrowed her eyes at her and stood up to follow Byrne, who started to walk already. "Bitch." Valery mumbled under her breath. She met Abby, who was waiting down the hall. "Was there a meeting or something?" Valery asked Abby, but Abby didn't say anything.

Byrne escorted Abby and Valery to the place where Bellamy and Murphy were kept 'under supervision' but the only one they met was Kane. "You wanted to see us?" Abby asked. Kane turned around to look at Abby and Valery.

"Thank you, Major Byrne." Kane said and Byrne walked away. Confused Valery looked from Abby to Kane. "Tell me it wasn't the two of you." Kane said worried but with a straight face. Kane sighed and shook his head, smiling. "We talked about this, right ladies?" He said with an undertone.

"I was in your room all night, I don't know what-" Valery said with a small voice but she got interrupted.

"-On the Ark, you two did anything you wanted. Without even a second thought!" Kane yelled to them. "In the Ark I did what I had to do, and so did Valery. And we were right, just like now." Abby snapped. "And Valery had nothing to do with this." Valery gaped at Abby, startled and confused.

"You let prisoners free and you armed them? Those are serious crimes, Abby!" Kane said. "I am the Chancellor, you can't just expect me to-" Abby stopped him. "You weren't elected, Marcus. You only became Chancellor because Jaha died earlier than you." Abby said and she turned around to walk away from him.

"They left without me." Valery said quietly. "Yeah. How rude of them." Kane said indifferently as he looked down at his daughter. Valery looked up at him, narrowing her eyes. "Lily... You should be glad Bellamy is gone. I am wondering why you are still with him." Kane said, "I mean... Thanks to him you were put into that whole situation."

Valery started to think about what Murphy said. _"I don't think she even knows..."_ Valery's lips were trembling. "Murphy said something... about a thing I might not know. Something about Bellamy... What is it?" She asked shakily to her father. Her father suddenly looked worried at her. "Why would I know?" He asked shakily.

Valery narrowed her eyes at him. "I can feel it, I can see it..." Valery looked at him more carefully. "You hated Bellamy when we had a relationship, so you must know it." Valery said with gritted teeth.

"It will break your heart, Lily... You have to ask him-" Kane started. "I was pregnant of him, you know?" Valery spat out. Kane looked with big eyes to her and closed his mouth. "When Shumway stunned me, I lost the child. I found out last week. So please tell me what it is, because it can't be any worse than that!" She snapped.

Kane took a deep breathe. "Bellamy was the one that turned you in..." He said, "I am sorry." Valery was starting to shake slowly and her hand reached to her mouth. "W-what? N-no..." She stuttered, "t-that can't b-be." She looked confused at her feet.

Kane nodded slowly and walked away from his daughter. At the door, he stopped to meet Major Byrne. "Chancellor, Council member Kane, concerning Abigail Griffin, what are your orders?" She asked. "Council member Kane," Kane said to Valery with his back turned to her, "meet me outside in five minutes, we will discuss the punishment of Abigail Griffin."


End file.
